Fleeting Hope
by MapleRock
Summary: This is a self insertion story. I hope it will keep to Erik's character though. You people who hate self-insertion: Ye be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Erik (regrettably) belongs to Leroux. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Erik heard a faint thump. Erik wondered whether a builder had stumbled upon his newly constructed home. He had thought this an unlikely occurrence, as the opera house was nearly finished. Erik had ways to deal with intruders, though. He retrieved his Punjab and went to greet his visitor.

Upon opening his door, he found a woman lying unconscious on his doorstep. He supposed the girl was pretty, but Erik felt the she was not at all in proper attire. She wore a black cotton shirt with a shield embroidered to the chest, a tan skirt that failed to even reach her knees, purple stockings, and black ballet flats with black clothe flowers sewn to the toes. A gold crucifix hung around her neck, and she wore a pair of glasses that now set askew.

The girl stirred a little. Her eyes opened sleepily. After gazing for a moment at Erik's unmasked face, she promptly lost consciousness once more. Erik gathered up the girl and took her inside. Erik's morals, however skewed, did not allow the murder of young ladies.

* * *

**Whew! Saved by a chromosome. (If you don't get it you need to brush up on your biology. =P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera and RENT belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up on a couch in a strange room. The first stupid, rather Dorothy-esque, thought to come to my mind was, "I'm not in geometry anymore."

I promptly got up and began to fool with various objects in the room. I then started to do what I always do: I sang. I had soon launched into a solo of "Seasons of Love" from RENT. I sing everywhere, including the hallways at school; I saw no reason not to do it in this strange place.

I whipped around at the sound of a man clapping softly. He was almost completely in black; even his face was hidden behind an ebony mask.

"Bon matin, mademoiselle." His voice positively took my breath away. I was very flustered by his presence. The tiny amount of French that I am familiar with had completely left my mind.

"Um… Hello." I said stupidly, giving the stranger a little wave.

"Oh, I see you speak English."

I gave nod in reply.

"Well, I must say you have a lovely voice, mademoiselle." I blushed at his compliment. Another thing I do an awful lot of is blushing.  
"I'm not all that good." I mumbled in weak protest. I am highly aware of every tiny flaw in my voice.

"Believe me, mademoiselle, I know talent when I hear it." I think at this point my face resembled a tomato. "May I ask your name mademoiselle?"

"My name is Morgan," I said quietly. The man took my hand. He bowed saying:

"You may call me Erik."

Comprehension hit me like a ton of bricks. _Erik! _ I was in the presence of _the _Phantom of the Opera. Images of punjabs and torture chambers started to dance around in my head.

"I'm very sorry to intrude, monsieur. I'll just leave."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that mademoiselle Morgan. You have seen my face, if you recall." I did, and I'm not going to lie, it wasn't pleasant.

"Of course, forgive me. My mind is a little muddled." I could tell he was caught of guard by my cooperation.

Erik started to walk towards me. I jumped back, hastily raising my hand next to my face. Erik can be very intimidating. That didn't stop me from being embaressed, though. I heard Erik give a dark chuckle.

"Do I frighten you, Morgan?"

"Yeah, a little," I mumbled. I'd read enough phics where the phangirl died to feel that my fear was justified.

"I can hardly blame you. Not after…" Erik trailed of touching his mask. At that point I forgot everything that had made me keep my distance. I rushed forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and stared at me. I think we were both shocked.

"I'm not frightened of you because of your face Erik," I said quietly. I meant it too. I'm not really a morbid person per se, but I almost found Erik attractive in an extremely unorthodox kind of way.

"You are lying to Erik to trick him into letting you go," he accused, "How could Erik's form not make your very skin crawl?"

I rushed forward and gave Erik a quick hug.

"Just call me a freak."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My unexpected affection had glued Erik to his spot. As he stared at me dumbly, I continued to investigate the home of the Opera Ghost.

"So… How long have you been staying here Erik?" I asked, as I inspected what I recognized to be an ostrich egg. I wanted to get an idea of how old he was.

"Not long. A month perhaps?" Erik said. He seemed to find my fascination with his various trinkets amusing.

I thought about that for a moment, as I fingered a trilobite fossil. That placed Erik at around twenty I figured. I wondered if he had started to compose "Don Juan" yet. I had to make sure I had to make sure I did not appear to know things about Erik that he had not told me though, that would lead to awkward questions.

"May I inquire why you have taken up residence beneath the opera house?"

"Erik is one of the architects," he said dismissively.

"Do you enjoy music?" I asked. _"Is the pope Catholic?" _I added silently.

"Erik is extremely fond of music." His voice was a little more enthusiastic this time. I was hoping against hope that I might get a chance to hear Erik sing.

"Erik would imagine you like music too, as you seemed to find it perfectly normal to sing upon awakening in a strange man's house," he added wryly, chuckling softly.

Squaring my shoulders I said in my defense, "In my opinion, there is never a wrong time to sing."

"Then we should get along quite well, Erik thinks." He turned and walked towards a door, gesturing for me to follow. I trailed cautiously behind him. Erik opened the door and I peered in. I was relieved to see it was the drawing room. I was still worried about having a torture-chamber related death.

"Do you know any operas, Morgan?" he asked as he sat down at the piano. I shook my head. "Well, you will learn."

I think it was one of the best days of my entire life.

By the time Erik was satisfied with the amount of time we had spent practicing, I was ready to fall over. Not to mention ready to eat my own arm.

"Would you like something to eat?" Erik asked. I had been hoping he had not heard my stomach growling.

"Yeah," I said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erik sat a plate in front of me. He settled into the chair opposite mine, reclining lazily. He watched me, obviously waiting for me to eat.

"Aren't you having something?" I asked.

"I am not hungry," he said. I figured he was more worried about his mask.

"Here, take some of mine," I said offering my plate.

"I will eat later," he protested. We looked at each other for a long time. I could tell he knew what I was doing.

"I won't eat until you do," I said simply, pushing my plate away from me. Erik stared at me for a long time, waiting for me to give in to the heap of food in front of me. I didn't. At last he stood up. He exited the room and came back carrying a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese.

Erik plopped down in his chair and set down his food.

"Fine," he said, "You shall have it your way, Morgan"

Erik then ripped off his mask. As I have said before, Erik is quite the sight to behold. However, I had not grasped the complete extent of his deformity the first time I had seen his face because I had only been half-conscious.

He stared at me, waiting for me to scream or pass out. I didn't, all Erik got from me was a hard swallow as I quickly mastered myself. I nodded toward his food, my look empathetic.

Erik reached for the loaf of bread, never taking his eyes off me. It was as if he expected me to make a mad dash for the door the moment he took his eyes off me.

Once Erik began to eat, I gave an approving nod. Then, I turned to my own food.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My acceptance of Erik's face had clearly caught his attention. When I woke up the next morning, I found a dress draped across the chair. In a box on the table, I found all the trappings of 19th century attire. I was very pleased to know that the random book I read about the history of clothing was actually of some real use.

I felt pretty good about how things were going, but then… I got to the corset. Corsets are kind of a two-person deal. Imagine that you took your sneaker and removed the shoelace. Then you taped that shoe to your back and tried to restring it on your own. You see my point.

It's not like I didn't _try _to do it on my own. I did. For, like, half an hour, but eventually I gave in.

"Hey, Erik?" I called in the kind of voice I use to beckon my mother when I can't find what's right in front of my face.

I swear, that man practically materialized next to me. "Yes?" Erik said in my ear.

"Could you help me with this stupid corset? I can't seem to figure it out." That is the point when Erik realized I was in the time period's equivalent of lingerie. Which is an awful lot like pajamas. They're tacky, but not what you would call indecent. Well, not anymore. Poor Erik, I could almost hear him blushing.

Erik made quick work of my corset. He then rushed from the room, fleeing the awkward situation.

I then finished dressing. I went to my mirror in the bathroom. I fixed my hair and replaced my glasses. I have to admit, that gown made me feel like a princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I came in Erik was dressed like he planned on going out. He had left a plate of food for me to find whenever I would wake up. I sat down at the table about to eat.

"Erik would like you to know, Morgan, that he has already eaten. There will be no need for the previous night's drama." Wow, he was snarky, but I can be pretty sarcastic at times too, I suppose.

"Do you have plans for the day?" I asked between bites. Erik was as good chef as he was a musician.

"Yes," he replied shortly. I waited for him to elaborate.

"Such as?" I encouraged. I did not plan on staying trapped in the 5th cellar, while Erik got to run around up top.

"Erick needs to oversee the Garnier construction," he said. He had his nose plastered to a piece of parchment on which he was making large furious strokes. Well, the nose of his mask, anyway I wondered if he was making blueprints. I came up and peered over his shoulder to see what distracted him so.

Imagine my surprise when I saw that Erik was drawing me. My expression was slightly shocked, my eyes seemed to have fear and disgust in them, but over all the signs of horror there was a soft compassion. Erik was drawing my face when he took off his mask.

"That is really good." I said awestruck. Startled, Erik started to shift the papers around in order to remove the incriminating drawing. As he did so, I saw at least twenty other sketches of myself. It absolutely blew my mind.

"I-I'm sorry," Erik muttered. He sounded like a child caught stealing sweets, "Your face is just so expressive." I dragged my chair next to him and sat down.

"May I see them?" I asked. I love art. I always have, but I could never draw things how I saw them in my mind.

As I looked at the sketches, I saw that they were all of my various expressions. I saw what Erik meant. My face was very expressive. I could tell which moment was just by the way I looked.

"I can't believe you drew all these from memory," I breathed.

"Erik," I started, hoping my praise would help my cause, "I was wondering if I could go with you."

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" I said stubbornly.

"It would be far too hard for Erik to keep an eye on you," he said simply. Erik was still expecting an escape attempt.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Entertain yourself," he called as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just to clatify, "entertain yourself" is of one of the worst things you could say to me. I am not a person who does well with boredom. It makes me loopy. The moment I thought Erik was out of earshot, I bolted to his room. I threew open the door, and there it was, the pipe organ. It was the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I sat down and began to play 10 of the most infamous notes of all time: the Phantom's theme.

I happily pounded on the keys for an hour before I decided it was best to move on. I had a few concerns regarding Erik's reaction to my handling of his instrument. I started to leave when I saw a black book lying on his desk. Being owner of a very strong scientific curiosity, I decided to investigate, for purely psychoanalytic reasons, of course.

I quickly realized that the book was Erik's diary. As I flipped through the pages, I saw all the entries were in French, except the last one. I started to read eagerly.

"Erik has decided to write in English as it is the language of his guest. He feels he must become accustomed to the language. He had found the girl in such indecent clothes, but she acts modestly. She has seen Erik's face but she says that is not why she is frightened.

"Erik decided to teach the girl to sing opera. Erik worked with Morgan for quite some time. Morgan would often point out her mistakes before Erik could even point them out. She gave Erik every scrap of effort she had.

"By the time we finished t was very late. The poor girl was absolutely famished. When Erik had given Morgan her dinner, she insisted that he eat with her. Morgan even went so far as to refuse to eat until Erik did! Erik could not let the girl go hungry and he almost found her stubbornness endearing somehow. Finally, Erik gave in. He removed his mask and ate to appease the stubborn child.

"At first Morgan seemed disgusted by Erik, but then her expression changed. It was almost as though she was _fascinated _by Erik's hideousness, but what Erik always saw in her eyes was _mercy_.

"Erik doubts she will request his company for dinner again. He believes she merely wanted to see the monster's face. Erik will not force the horror that is his face upon the young lady again.

"The song Morgan sang spoke of measuring one's life in love. If that is the true measure of life, then Erik's life is utterly empty. But maybe, just maybe, his life could gain some small measure of worth through this girl.

"But Erik cannot allow himself to day dream in such a way, it will only make things more painful."

I set down Erik's diary and then went to the Louis Philippe room to wait for Erik's return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I spent the rest of the day wondering if Erik had feelings for me. I decided that, even if he did, he was locking them up to avoid heartbreak. . I almost envied such an ability. I could never find the right guy. The memories hurt, and wouldn't you know it? I started to sing. Without even thinking, "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked started to pour from my mouth. As the words fell from my lips, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Why do you cry?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Erik carrying a multitude of boxes.

"It's nothing," I said. My problems were nothing compared to Erik's. Erik set the parcels down on the table. He came a little closer saying, "No one cries over nothing." Well played monsieur, well played.

"Just bad memories," I sighed. He looked at me for a long time.

"Well, Erik can relate to that," he said, staring into nothingness. I did not doubt it for a minute.

"Will you share dinner with me tonight, Erik?" I asked. Erik looked at me in udder shock. His golden eyes widened and his jaw dropped below his mask. "You don't have to," I added.

"Why?" he said dazedly.

"Well, I have very little willpower in the matter of food. I don't think I could handle another hunger strike."

"No," he said forcefully, "Why do you want Erik to eat with you?" I raised my eyebrows as high as they would go.

"Because you're so thin you're in danger of being blown away," I said. I could that was the last answer he expected.

"Are you sure it is not just a twisted curiosity about a monster, or an attempt to gain your captor's trust?" he accused cruelly. Erik had his girls crossed. He was suspicious of the one who doesn't give a crap how he looks, but I know that he would believe all of Christine's pretty little lies.

"Yes, I am very curious, about everything, but if it were mere curiosity do you think I would not have been satisfied last night? If I wished to gain trust, why would I ask you to do something you're so reluctant to do? I think it makes far more sense that I want company after being left in the house alone all day."

_"Score 1 for logic,"_ I thought. Erik looked like I had hit him over the head. He collapsed into a nearby chair.

"How can Erik not disgust you?" Erik muttered.

"You just don't," I said.

Erik stared at me for a few long moments. Suddenly, Erik leaped up and ripped off his mask. He grabbed me and lifted me from the ground, his face twisted in anger.

"Damn it, woman! Have you no eyes?" he said shaking me violently, "Can you not see the monster that holds you prisoner? Look at me! Look at me!"

Erik crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Erik released me once my feet touched the floor. He had tears slipping down his sallow cheeks. I knelt down beside him. Looking him in the eye, I whispered, "I _am _looking Erik."

I reached out with a trembling hand and wiped his tears away. I could feel Erik shudder as I touched his face.

* * *

**There are you happy now Angéle?**

**Angéle: Hmph. At least he finally lost composure.**

**FH Erik: Why do you want me to hurt her anyway?**

**Angéle: Have you READ my story?**

**FH Erik: Yes, I have, but that doesn't mean Morgan has to suffer!**

**Me: Stop bickering you two!**

**All: Review please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stood up, smoothing my gown. "Well, I would offer to fix dinner myself but I'm afraid I don't really know any recipes. I would be happy to help you though."

Erik quickly composed himself, replacing his mask. "You needn't work my dear," Erik said.

_"He's never called me _that _before," _I thought.

"Do you have anything in particular that you would like for dinner?" Erik asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Whatever is fine. What are those packages?" I asked.

"Oh! Erik bought you some things. His home is lacking the things a woman would need," Erik explained. I then realized that even if Erik did not care _for _me, he _would _take care _of _me.

"Thank you, Erik," I said smiling, "I'll go get ready for dinner." I picked up the parcels and went to my room.

As I opened each box I soon discovered Erik had bought everything I could possibly need. There were dresses, and ribbons, and a hairbrush, and various other items.

I laid out a teal dress with a ribbon and all the other things I would need. I then took a bath and made myself look my best.

"Dinner is ready, my dear," Erik called. I came in two find two plates of tilapia on the table. One plate was considerably larger than the other.

"Erik thought, as you were wearing that crucifix, you would not appreciate meat on a Friday," he said as he poured wine for the two of us. I was blown away by Erik's thoughtfulness. I had not even known it was Friday.

"Thank you, Erik," I said. Erik turned to face me. He froze and stared for a long time. I could feel my cheeks lighting up. I'm not used to such attention from anyone. He was looking at me like I was _beautiful_. I had _never_ had a man look at my _face_ like that. I looked away embarrassed.

Is something wrong Erik?" I asked timidly, replacing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You look lovely," Erik said in an awed sort of voice. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Thank you," I said quietly, "The food smells wonderful." I wanted to take the attention off me for a moment. When I saw how far apart our places were, I moved the plates so that they were on the same side of the table.

I looked up and said, "Please, do not think you have to keep such a distance from me, Erik."

Erik pulled out the chair in front of the larger plate, gesturing for me to sit down. Erik then sat down next to me. He paused, brushing the tips of his gloved fingers across his mask.

"You don't have to Erik," I murmured softly. He looked at me, his golden eyes filled with the horror and pain that haunted his past.

I decided the worst thing I could do was focus my attention on Erik. He needed to know that I felt comfortable around him, and that I was not asking him to eat with me for any reason other than my concern for his health. I quietly began to eat.

Erik took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erik lay his mask on the table. I looked up at him, smiled, and then turned my attention back to my food. We ate in silence for a long time. When I realized Erik was not going to start a conversation, I decided to do it myself.

"So what do you plan on doing once the opera house is finished?" I asked.

"Erik intends to simply continue his residence here," he said. I think he was relieved to have such an ordinary topic to discuss.

"You know, Morgan, Erik thinks you would be an invaluable member of the opera," Erik said studying my face. The idea of getting to leave the house by the lake excited me.

"Do you really think so, Erik?" I said looking at him with a set of large, blue doe-eyes. Erik seemed thrown off by the way I looked at him. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes.

"Morgan, Erik knows so," he said, finally returning my gaze with ten-fold intensity. His glowing eyes seemed like endless pits of yellow fire. The fire I found in his gaze did not frighten me. All things have a dual nature. Fire can be ravenous and all consuming, or it can be warm in comforting. The flames held in Erik's eyes were the kind that makes a person feel safe. Erik quickly replaced his mask, the moment he finished eating.

"Erik, will you need to work tomorrow?" I asked. I would go insane if I had to keep spending all day alone in the house.

"No, Erik has Saturdays and Sundays free," he explained. I scooted my chair a little closer to his. Erik swallowed hard.

"Would like dessert, Morgan?" Erik asked once more averting his eyes.

"It all depends on what is for dessert," I said.

"Chocolate cake."

"Yes please," I said grinning.

This time Erik only returned with one plate. I was not very surprised. I had to beg Erik to eat. I would have been shocked to se Erik enjoying a dessert.

I took one bite of that cake and I forgot all about manners. I promptly began to shovel the cake into my mouth. When I finished, I heard Erik chuckle.

"You… eh… have a little something on your face, my dear." I snatched up a napkin and began to furiously wipe my face.

"Here, let Erik help," he laughed as he gently wiped my face with his own napkin.

"Thanks," I said, still utterly mortified.

"Shall we go to the Louis Philippe room?" Erik asked

"Sounds wonderful I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sat down on the couch with a dramatic flop. Erik awkwardly stood at the other end of the sofa. He looked as though he were at a lost as to what to do. I looked at him, my expression questioning.

"I won't bite, you know," I remarked gesturing for him to sit down. Erik sat down slowly, looking as though he was waiting to be told he was naughty. I sat a little closer. I had finally mustered the courage to ask the question that had been burning inside me.

"Erik, what do you think of me?" I murmured softly. He looked at me as though I had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"You are amazing. You are absolutely beautiful. Morgan, you have the voice and the face of an angel. You deserve better than this. You deserve better than Erik." The words poured from Erik's lips as though he had no control over them. He looked away from me, ashamed.

"Do you know what I think of you Erik?" I whispered. He looked at me and I knew his answer before he said it.

"That Erik is a monster. He has held you prisoner. And tonight… Erik hurt you," he forced out the last three words.

I wanted to tell Erik that he had not hurt me. I was a back spot on my cheer squad. It was my job to keep the flier off the ground, even if it meant throwing myself underneath her. I was used to taking a beating, but I decided it would take too much time to explain what cheer-leading was.

"No, I don't think you're a monster Erik," I whispered, "You have been so kind to me. I feel like I can be myself around you. When I'm with you, I don't feel like a freak." I watched Erik's eyes grow large as I described how I felt towards him.

I reached up and let my fingers run the length of his jaw. "Goodnight Erik."

* * *

**Remember, every time you give a review it's like your giving Erik a great big hug.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke to the smell of pastries the next morning. I rolled out of bed, put on a purple gown, and then let my nose lead me to the dining room.

"Erik must remember that pastries are the best way to ensure you wake up early," Erik said without even glancing at me. He was right, of course. I wake up kind of early, but I usually will lie around in bed for an hour or two. That is, unless I smell food.

"So what are today's plan's?" I asked as I came to stand next to him.

"What would you like to do?" Erik asked in reply. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I want to have voice lessons for sure. I would also like to start learning how to speak French, though. Do you think you could teach me?"

"Of course." Erik replied.

"And Erik?" I asked, quietly crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Yes?" he replied looking at me as though he were expecting the worst.

"Could I go to Mass?" I asked quickly. Erik was caught off guard by my request.

"I could go to a late night mass. You would be able to keep an eye on me. We can come straight back here. I wouldn't even want to wander around Paris alone at night anyway. Please Erik? Please?" I was ready to start begging on my knees.

"Is going to mass really that important to you, Morgan?" Erik mused. I nodded my head so rigorously it hurt.

"Then Erik would hardly feel right in preventing you from going," Erik said a grin audible in his voice.

I rushed forward and hugged Erik, "Oh! Thank you, Erik!" I then ran off twirling around like a fool.

"Just remember, Erik will be watching you," Erik warned in a grave tone.

"I know," I said. I stopped twirling and stood still, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" he asked, indicating to the food on the table. I ate quickly, excited about not having to spend the day alone. When I finished, we went to the Louis Philippe room and sat on the couch.

When I saw that Erik's hand was not even an inch from mine, I quietly laced my fingers in his. Erik looked at me sadly.

"Why do you show such kindness to this monster?" Erik asked quietly. I gently removed his glove and touched his hand to my face. Erik let out a slow, shuddering breath.

"You are _not _a monster Erik," I said in a clear voice. I slowly reached out to touch Erik's mask. His hand shot up grabbing firm hold of my wrist, his eyes filled with fear.

"Please," he gasped. His breathing had grown ragged with his anxiety.

"You can trust me Erik." He slowly released my arm. I gently laid my hand on his mask. I murmured comfort as Erik again started to panic. When Erik's breathing had slowed, I let my fingers travel to the edge of his mask. I cautiously pulled his mask away. As the façade fell, I laid my hand on his face. Erik shivered, tears on his cheeks.

Before I realized what I was doing, my lips were pressed to Erik's. Erik wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. H returned my kiss with the desperation of a man who had been starved of affection his whole life. He entwined his fingers in my hair as it slipped from its ponytail and the silk ribbon fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around Erik's neck. I let myself fall into bliss.

"Am I interrupting something Erik?" a man with a thick accent inquired with evident amusement. Erik replaced his mask with speed I had never thought possible. I looked around for my ribbon and quickly pulled my hair back.

Erik had stood up to confront the man who had interrupted us. "Damn it, Daroga! Could you at least _pretend_ to respect the fact that this is _my_ home? Could you not give Erik the small courtesy of a _knock_?" Erik shouted. I really did not want any violence, but Erik seemed ready to create quite a mess.

"Who is this, Erik?" I asked in a tone that was way too cheery.

"This would be Erik's friend Nadir Khan, also known as the bane of Erik's existence," Erik growled.

"Well, one tries his hardest," Nadir smirked, "Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your friend, Erik?" he added looking at me. Erik turned and gestured for me to come to him. I obliged, not making eye contact with Daroga.

"Nadir, this is Morgan," Erik said in a proud tone that made me blush even more.

"Nice to meet you miss," Daroga said. I smiled shyly in reply.

"Well Nadir, as you have already invited yourself in, I suppose Erik might as well offer you a seat," Erik said, accepting the unavoidable.

"How about I make some tea?" I wanted to leave before things got really awkward. Erik gave me an odd look.

"You don't even know how to turn on the stove," he said.

"Well, I'll learn," I shot back, retreating to the kitchen. Erik glanced at Nadir, sighed, and then stood up.

"I better make sure she doesn't burn the opera to the ground," he said in an exasperated tone. I heard Daroga chuckle.

When the tea was made and everyone was settled, Nadir was the first to speak. Turning to me he said, "So, Miss Morgan, how did you end up in the cellars of the opera house?" I hid my face in my cup for a moment.

"I don't really know." I said truthfully. Daroga raised an eyebrow. His gaze made me uncomfortable. I scooted closer to Erik.

"May I ask where you are from, mademoiselle?" Daroga prodded. I had really hoped I would not have to answer this question. I was so nervous I nearly crawled into Erik's lap.

"Erik has been meaning to ask you that," her added. I looked at Erik in alarm. When Erik saw my face, he seemed concerned for my health.

"You won't believe me Erik," I whispered. I was really getting stressed out now. I had a really bad migraine in almost two years, but I was having one then.

* * *

Erik watched as Morgan's face grew pale. He saw her eyes were glazed over as she fought to keep everything in focus.

Suddenly, Morgan passed out. Before Erik had time to react, she had hit her head on the table. A small pool of blood was forming beneath her head.

Looking up Erik said, "It is about time that you left Nadir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast either.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I woke up in my bed on Monday around four in the morning. My head hurt like hell. I tried to move but only succeeded in letting out a dull moan. An icy hand was pressed to my forehead.

"Erik?" I mumbled. I tried to look around but my head hurt too much.

"Erik is here Morgan," Erik said in a soothing tone. I held out my arms as an indication I wished to be held. Erik sat down on the bed and hesitantly took me into his arms.

"Erik has to clean your wound. This may sting," he warned. Erik carefully removed the bandages that were wrapped around my head. He gently dabbed the gash on my head with something cold and wet. The stinging sensation brought me to full awareness at last.

"Hey Erik, where's my gown?" I realized I only wore my underclothes. I immediately wished I had held off my question until Erik had finished. He dropped me instantly and swiftly moved a good distance away.

"You must forgive Erik. You were not breathing correctly. Erik had to remove your corset," he stammered urgently.

"Ow," was my only reply, as my head dropped back onto my pillow.

"Please forgive me," Erik repeated, as he gently lifted my head. He quietly resumed cleaning the cut.

"You're fine," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Does it hurt to much?" Erik asked concerned. I gave him a proud glare.

"Erik, do I strike you as the kind of girl who can't handle this?" I have always been able to brush off injury remarkably well when I wanted to. Once when we were playing hockey in gym I got fwapped in the head with a hockey stick and I was back and playing in about a minute. Erik looked at me for a long time, but I could not guess what he was thinking due to his mask. He then resumed working.

"Why do you still insist on wearing that thing Erik?" I asked irritably.

"Excuse me?" he inquired as he finished re-bandaging my wound. I struggled into a sitting position.

"Raise your arms," Erik commanded. I obeyed and he gently pulled a nightgown over my head. Erik helped me stand up handing me a robe.

"I asked why you still insist upon wearing a mask around me," I repeated. Erik looked away from me ashamed.

"Someone as lovely as you, should not have to see anything so hideous. Erik could never force such horrors upon you," he cupped my cheek in his hand. He still only had one glove on. It occurred to me that Erik had put everything on hold when I got hurt.

"Erik how long is it going to be before you realize I don't _care_ what you look like?"

"You only wish to show your Erik pity," he said doubtingly.

I reached out and roughly turned Erik's head so he would face me. Holding his face in my hands, I said, "Erik, look at me. Look me in the eyes. I. Hate. That. Mask." I think that for a moment my eyes burned brighter than Erik's ever did.

Erik slowly reached up and threw his mask away. Crying silently, he pulled me close to him. I looped my arms around his waist in reply. Erik held me for what seemed like a small eternity before he regained his composure.

Finally Erik released me saying, "Erik must go buy some things before the markets get too crowded. Will you be alright while Erik is gone?" Erik looked at me with the most genuine concern anyone could have.

"I'll be bored out of my mind and horribly lonely, but yes, I'll be fine I said matter-of-factly. Erik smiled at me. Picking up his mask he said, "Erik will be back as soon as he can."

When Erik had left, I made my way to the drawing room. I lifted the lid from the piano and slid onto the bench. I have not had a singly piano lesson in my life, but I do like to try and figure out melodies. I started teaching myself "Beauty and the Beast," in the cliché to and all clichés.

After an hour or two I had most of the melody figured out. I started to happily sing along to my very child-like accompaniment.

"Are you done tormenting the piano?" Erik asked critically. I turned around to stick my tongue at him. I saw he had removed his mask upon entering. He could not imagine how much I appreciated that. Erik came up beside me, his hands behind his back.

"Erik has a surprise for you," he whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I obeyed and Erik set something furry in my upturned palms. I opened my eyes and was met with a small black kitten with a white chest. My entire face lit up. I gave the kitten a kiss on the head and sat in on top of the grand piano. I then ran up and hugged Erik with all my might. I contentedly dug my face into Erik's, very bony, chest. I had nearly forgotten about everything but Erik's embrace, when an odd scattering of notes made me jump out of my skin. Erik chuckled.

"Your new friend is a better pianist than you, I think," he said, teasing me.

"Hey I worked hard to figure that song out!" I exclaimed playfully. There came another discordant tune from the piano.

I turned to see my kitten standing terrified atop the piano keys, paralyzed in fear of his musical footing. I giggled and scooped up the quaking ball of fluff.

"I'm going to call you… Maestro!" I said as I stroked the purring cat, "Because you're a musical kitty!"

"Speaking of music, allow Erik to show you how the piano is _supposed_ to be played," he said with a sly grin.

"Well, you are at least going to play the song I was teaching myself," I said with an over-dramatic pout. Erik could not help but laugh.

"Will you at least give Erik the intro?"

I then proceeded to sing the introduction. Erik played it back to me. I let my jaw drop. Erik had not just gotten it right; he had made it _better_.

"You win," I said simply giving Erik a peck on the cheek.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked, flustered.

"Only if you want me to," I said, turning red. Erik said all he needed to in one look.

"_Tale as old as time…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maestro batted at a bright spot of light on the carpet with his paws. I had taken a small mirror and tilted it so that the kitten could give chase. I giggled madly at Maestros enthusiasm.

"There is some pastry left over from Saturday. Would you like it." Erik offered. Erik took such good care of me.

"Erik, I thought you would have to work today." It was really more of a question. Erik set down the plate of pastries on the coffee table. He came and knelt beside me.

"Erik sent a letter explaining that he has fallen ill," he said, "Besides the opera house is nearly finished. Soon, Erik will only need to worry about your career." Erik looked at me fondly.

"Does the opera house have a schedule yet?" I asked grabbing a pastry. Erik nodded.

"Auditions are on September 28th. There will be a masquerade ball on the 31st of October, and the first performance is on November 3rd." Erik rattled off the dates like he knew them by heart, which he probably did.

"How much time does that give us to rehearse?" I asked.

"Three weeks," Erik replied effortlessly. "Now Erik has a question for you," Erik said in a much gentler and cautious tone, "But first, Erik wants you to know that he would never want to do any thing to hurt you."

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Erik extended a hand towards me. He would not look at me. Erik was afraid of the disgust he would see in my face as I rejected him. Imagine Erik's surprise when I quietly sat myself in his lap. Looking up at him, I said, "I trust you, Erik." Erik pulled me to his chest and pressed his face into my hair. As I put an arm around his waist, I could feel his chest heaving with silent sobs. There was no doubt in my mind that Erik had _never _heard _anyone _utter those four words.

* * *

Erik savored the smell of Morgan's hair as it tickled his face, and was drenched with his tears. He fought to master himself. Erik wanted Morgan to see him as being strong.

Morgan was always finding ways to show Erik that she trusted him, but Erik had never thought he would hear the words coming from her mouth. Erik could hear Morgan murmuring comfort and felt her rubbing his back, like a mother would do to calm her child.

When Erik had finally won the battle for his composure, he pulled back a little. He looked into Morgan's eyes, her grey-blue gaze questioning. Erik took a deep breath.

"Morgan, where _are_ you from?" Erik asked. He watched as Morgan's eyes clouded with fear. She reached out and laid her hand on his face, her expression almost despairing.

* * *

I savored the feeling of icy coolness beneath my fingers, for what I prayed to God wasn't the last time. I had no idea what to do. Did I tell him the truth? I nervously fingered my necklace.

"Erik, just promise you will try to believe me," I said, praying silently. With a monstrous amount of effort, I managed to force out my answer.

"I'm from 21st century America."

Erik looked at me for a long time. I stared back at him, hoping he would not think I was a liar.

Erik nodded slowly. "If that is the truth," he said simply. After a moment, Erik removed me from his lap and stood up. "I need to pay a visit to the Daroga," Erik said.

"Okay," I said. I supposed that Erik only had Nadir to confide in, and I had just given him a lot to take in.

* * *

**This is a little shorter than the last to but I'm going to try and update again before the day is over.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A gloved hand reached out and knocked the door to a small flat. A few moments later the door was opened. The man who opened the door looked very surprised by the visitor.

"I need to speak to Nadir Khan." Erik said. The man nodded, escorting Erik in. He indicated Erik should sit down and then left the room. The man soon returned with the Daroga in tow.

"Thank you Darius. You are dismissed." Nadir waved his servant away. "Is something wrong Erik? You seemed distressed."

"Yes Nadir, there is very much something wrong." Erik said. Erik was struggling to breathe underneath his mask.

"Did something happen to Morgan?" the Persian asked alarmed.

"No it is more that something happened _with_ Morgan," Erik corrected in a tired tone.

"Dear Allah," Nadir breathed, "Erik you don't mean that…" he trailed of suggestively.

"What?" Erik asked confused. He suddenly sat up straight, his eyes bulging in alarm. "Wha – No! My God man! Get your mind out of the gutter Nadir! Erik is a gentleman. He would never–!" Erik felt his indignation was beyond words. Daroga waved Erik down.

"Alright Erik! I'm sorry I suggested it!" he laughed.

"You should be!" Erik said stubbornly.

So, what _is_ the problem?" Daroga said putting the conversation back on track.

"Morgan finally told where she is from," Erik said. He did not want to drop a bombshell on Nadir's head out of nowhere.

"I don't see why that is a problem," Daroga said confused. Erik sighed.

"Nadir, Morgan said she is from the _21__st__ century_," Erik said. Daroga raised an eyebrow higher than anyone would have thought physically possible.

"Don't look at Erik like that Nadir," Erik said crossly, "Erik is merely repeating what the girl said."

"And do you believe her?" Nadir inquired. Erik sighed, leaning his head back.

"I don't think she was lying," Erik replied at last, "She does not strike Erik as someone who would be good at lying."

"Then you are worried for Morgan's mental health, I take it?" Nadir guessed. Erik sat up and stared at his companion.

"Well what am I supposed to think? Erik thinks he may be in love with this woman, and she just told him she is from the future? Right after she hit here head so hard she blacked out, might Erik remind you." Daroga paused for a moment.

"Do you think she is insane Erik?" Daroga asked thoughtfully. Erik laughed a dark, humorless laugh.

"What do I know of sanity, Nadir?"

"I would like to talk to the lady myself, if it is all right with you, Erik," the Persian requested.

"I suppose you may," Erik sighed.

* * *

Someone shaking me gently wakened me. I had fallen asleep cuddling Maestro. I opened my eyes slowly. Erik was knelt beside me on the floor. Maestro was curled up in a ball on top of my chest.

"How do you feel Morgan?" Erik asked. I sat up, stretching and rubbing my eyes, much to Maestros discontent.

"Sleepy," I grunted. Maestro mewed loudly in protest to my change of position. I picked up the indignant cat, which lapsed into quite purring as I began to stroke him.

"You may want to get dressed. Nadir is paying us a visit," Erik said. I nodded and started to stand up. I suddenly felt faint. I fell right into Erik's arms as he rushed forward to prevent me from knocking my brains out _again_.

"Perhaps you should help me," I mumbled into Erik's chest.

"Perhaps I should."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erik, Nadir, and I were all in our respective seats once more. I was happily curled up next to Erik. He occasionally would have to wake me up as I started to doze in his arms.

"How do you feel mademoiselle?" Nadir inquired politely. I looked at him blearily.

"Tired," I said, "Which makes absolutely _no _sense as I have been asleep for the past two days," I added grumpily. After a few moments, my mind caught up with the rest of reality. I cursed quietly. Erik looked down at me alarmed.

"I bet I have an _infection_," I said, exasperated with my own stupidity, "_That's_ why I'm so tired. My body is trying to fight it." I cursed again. Erik looked at me like he was worried I was going to start writing out my will.

"It's all right, Erik," I assured him, "We just have to make sure my bandages are kept clean. Well, that, and that I drink plenty of water and orange juice." Erik seemed a little confused about the orange juice thing but he let it be.

"So, Erik told me where you are from," Nadir said awkwardly.

"Yes, I figured he had," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes… So would you find telling me yourself?" Daroga requested. I sighed. This was all _so awkward_, and I was _so tired_.

"I am from the year 2011." Daroga looked at me like he was waiting for me to shout, "Gotcha!"

"You don't believe me," I said flatly. Daroga started to protest but I cut him short. "I don't blame you, Nadir. It is an impressive claim. I think I _might _have a way to prove though." I received questioning glances from both men. I only hoped Leroux and Kay had had their facts straight. I took a very large breath.

"Erik's mother was a woman named Madeleine. She always made Erik wear his mask. When he got older his mother kicked him out of the house. Erik became the main attraction of a traveling freak show. Later he killed his master and escaped. Erik eventually came to Persia, where he built a palace for the Shah and served as entertainer to the Sultana. This is where he met Nadir Khan, who is a distant relative of the Shah. Erik made friends with Nadir's son ailing Reza. Erik late dealt a mercy blow to the tormented child. This further complicated Erik and Nadir's relationship. Eventually the Shah gave orders for Erik to be killed because he had knowledge of all the secrets he had built into the Shah's palace. Erik fled from Persia and Nadir was supposed to bring him back to be executed. Instead, when Nadir's found a body in the desert, he had them put Erik's clothes on the corpse and Erik was saved. Erik then came to France. He helped construct the Garnier and built his house beneath the opera. And that's when I somehow got dropped on Erik's doorstep," I finished finally breathing again. Erik and Nadir were both gaping at me in awe.

"How on _earth _do you know all this?" Erik asked.

I shrugged. "A man named Leroux writes a story about you. The book is classified as fiction though."

"Now that is something I never imagined someone would tell me." Nadir said.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked happily. Both men nodded in reply. "Good, because I am exhausted." I again let my head lay on Erik's chest.

"Feel free to let yourself out Nadir," Erik said stoking my hair. Daroga left and I had soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I'm not going to the loony bin just yet. **

**So I know that big paragraph is awful. Please feel free to suggest improvements on it, but be specific!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gentle music floated through the house by the lake. My eyes fluttered open. Erik was composing in his room. He had turned the couch around and left his bedroom door open so he could keep an eye on me. Erik paused for a moment to scribble down a few notes. He looked up towards me. He moved in a rhythm, like he had been playing, writing, and then checking on me for a few hours. When Erik sow I was awake, he set down his music and cam over to me. I sat up feeling slightly less exhausted after my power nap.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt my composing," I said guiltily. Erik looked at me intently.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Known what?" I asked. I tried to knit my eyebrows, but it hurt to do so.

"How long have you known of the acts that go with this nightmare that is called my face?" Erik put a hand over his face in order to protect me from the horror. I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Almost three years now I think." Erik looked at me with a pair of large golden saucers. "What is it I asked?" I asked.

"You know what Erik has done, and yet you still choose to share his company. Why?" I put my hand on his cheek.

"Because I know what you have been through," I whispered.

Erik placed a hand over the nape of my neck. He leaned forward slowly. Erik waited for me to stop him. He was giving me time to reject him. As Erik drew closer, the smell of death enveloped me. Erik paused one last time, not even an inch away, giving me one chance to refuse. Then, Erik kissed me.

This kiss was nothing like the first. When I kissed Erik the first time, his response was desperate, so much so that it almost hurt. It was as if Erik was trying to drink his fill of affection from my lips before I died of horror.

Now Erik's lips were gentle and soft. It was love and gratitude made into a throbbing rhythm. I could taste the despair and pain of Erik's life on his lips. It was almost more than I could bear. As I felt Erik's pain, his tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

Erik pulled back with a tiny smile on his face. He looked down, hoping to see it mirrored in his angel' s beautiful round face. Erik was horrified to see tears streaking Morgan's beautiful cheeks.

"What is it? What has Erik done to make you cry? Erik apologizes that he kissed you. It was foolish of Erik to assume it was permissible for him to do so. It will never happen again. Erik –" Erik fell silent as Morgan leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Erik looked at Morgan in utter confusion.

"Oh, mon amour!" she whispered, "I am crying _for_ you!"

* * *

Erik slumped and began to sob as the words left my lips. I lifted Erik off the ground, and pressed skeletal frame to mine. It was the first time I had seen Erik lose control. Even when he had shouted at me, he must have been holding back. Erik's sobs bordered on being screams. There may have been words intertwined with Erik's sobs, but I could not understand them.

We sat like that for hours. Erik cried more than I had ever thought humanly possible. At last, Erik sat up. He seemed incredibly embarrassed to see that there was a large, dark spot on my chest where he had rested his head.

"Do you feel better, love?" I asked. I know all about the affects of bottling up emotions.

"Erik is sorry you had to him in such a state. His behavior was horribly indecent."

I supposed where Erik had rested his head would hardly be considered proper, but I didn't think it was the most important thing at the moment. Erik looked awful, his eyes were blood shot and his nose was running. I pulled out a handkerchief Erik had bought me and gently cleaned his face.

"Don't apologize for your feelings, Erik," I chided affectionately, "You are, contrary to what you may want to believe, human." Erik looked at me and sighed as though I was failing to understand a very simple concept.

"Morgan does this look like the face of a human? Are these the hands of a human? Is this the body of a human?" Erik fixed my with his endless gaze. "Are these the eyes of a human?"

"No but the pain that I see in them is."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you coming Erik?" I called, as I got ready for mass. We had spent the entire week rehearsing for auditions. Erik had promised I could go to Mass the moment I had brought it up, but he was far less keen on the idea of coming with me.

"No, Erik doesn't think it would be wise for this old devil to walk into a church."

I let out a sharp gasp as my hairbrush hit the now almost completely healed gash on my head. Erik came in concerned. After a quick glance Erik immediately deduced what had happened.

"Here, let Erik help." I handed him the hairbrush.

'You are not old and you are _not _a devil," I said reproachfully. Erik drove me mad when he talked like that. Erik leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe not to you, my dear, but the rest of the world still views Erik as a monster." Erik pulled my hair back with the ribbon I handed him and then turned to leave. "Besides, a masked man in a church may draw some attention," he added wryly.

"Fine," I said, conceding defeat, "I'll go alone." I opened the door that led to the Rue Scribe.

"Erik can expect you back at midnight, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" I called as I stepped into the cold night air.

# # #

I hurried down the dark, deserted Parisian streets. I had only meant to stop by adoration after Mass, but I ended staying for over an hour. Erik had trusted me enough to let me go to Mass alone and I was repaying by being horribly late!

I turned down a dark alley hoping to make a short cut. I rushed forward only to meet a dead end… and something worse.

A husky voice sounded behind me. He spoke French, and from the very little I had learned I had learned in the past week, he wanted to know where I was going.

"The Opera House," I replied, the foreign words sticking in my mouth. Another voice laughed and said something about ballet rats. Several other voices joined in the laughter. The air reeked of alcohol. I started to walk back towards the main road but one of them grabbed me.

I tried to scream but someone cupped his hand over my mouth. I bit down hard on the fingers that gagged me and I managed to scream a single word.

"Erik!"

* * *

Erik rushed through the streets. Why had Morgan not come back? He did not want to believe she had run away, but the other possible reasons for her disappearance frightened him a great deal more. Erik stopped as he heard a blood-curdling scream fill the air.

"Erik!" _Morgan!_

Erik rocketed towards the source of the distress call. When he reached the dark alley, what he saw made him stop cold.

A monstrous growl tore through Erik's throat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Someone was shaking me furiously.

"Morgan? Morgan! Are you alright, mon amour?" I opened my eyes to be faced with the mask Erik were when he left the house by the lake. I looked around, seeing that the ground was littered with about half a dozen bodies.

"Are they…?" I trailed off, too horrified to ask.

"No, they're alive, not that they deserve it," Erik growled in the most inhuman way imaginable. It wasn't' even animal, it was more like a demon. I had never seen Erik so violent and the back of my mind told me that I knew why he was acting like that, but I could not remember it.

"Come we must leave. _Now_," Erik commanded. I tried to obey but I immediately fell back.

"I can't I'm too dizzy," I moaned. Erik then scooped me up and carried me swiftly back to the fifth cellar. My memory returned as we journeyed home.

I had been able to call Erik's name before the men were on me. Every time I struggled or tried to scream, one of them would hit me so hard I couldn't see straight. They were starting to tear at my clothes, when all of a sudden they threw me aside. I hit my head hard on the cobblestone road. I could hear shouts and the sound of punches before I blacked out.

I suddenly understood what had very nearly happened to me. The horror of my realization crashed around me. I began to cry softly into Erik's chest. Erik entered the house by the lake. He sat down on the couch with me still in his arms. All I could do was sit in Erik's lap and cry.

Erik gently stroked my hair, tenderly kissing my forehead. Shushing me, he said, "It's all right, mon amour. You are safe now. I will not let any harm come to you."

"I was – They were going to–" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I broke down into fresh sobs.

"I know. I know, but it's over now." I nodded into Erik's chest in reply. I sat clinging to Erik, letting myself cry freely.

* * *

Erik sat marveling at how desperately Morgan held on to him. He couldn't stand seeing her so miserable, but he also could not help savoring the way she dug her face into his chest. Erik realized that he simply couldn't bear it if he lost Morgan, and he would do whatever was necessary to prevent it from happening.

"Your not allowed to go out anymore," Erik announced firmly. Erik had died a thousand deaths that night. He did not know if could go through such an ordeal again.

"What?" Morgan cried indignantly. Erik fixed her with blazing eyes. Erik held her face in his hands.

"Erik would die if he lost you, mon amour."

* * *

"Can you promise Erik you won't try to leave?" Erik asked. I sighed.

"Erik, I can't make a promise I don't intend to keep," I said truthfully. Erik sighed in return.

"Erik hopes you realize he is not letting you out of his sights now."

"Well, then this should be interesting."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning I was awakened Erik shaking me roughly. I was surprised. Erik always let me get up of my own accord.

"What's going on?" I mumbled. Erik was in his dress clothes and he wore his mask, as well as his cape and fedora.

"Erik has to work to today and you're coming with him," Erik said. He began rifling through my wardrobe. He selected a gown he liked and draped it across my chair.

"I'm tired!" I moaned. The previous night had been a long one. Erik let out a low growl of frustration.

"Either you come with Erik, or he locks you up in this room until his return," he threatened.

"I can pick the lock," I said without thinking. Erik's eyes burned with anger.

"If you are not dressed by the time Erik returns, so help me God! I'll dress you _myself_!" Erik snarled before he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth, fidgeting horribly. He hoped Morgan would come without a fight. Another part of him longed for the opportunity to see the girl– Erik shook his head, clearing his mind. He was being horribly indecent. The girl had to be in her mid-teens, but sometimes the maturity of Morgan's behavior made him forget. Then again, at other times Erik wondered if her age surpassed five. The young woman confused Erik horribly.

One moment Erik would be listening to Morgan babble on and on about behavior in animals, and the next he would be watching her roll around on the floor with the cat. Like Erik, Morgan was unpredictable, and he loved her for it.

* * *

I lay in bed for a moment. Some small part of me wanted to just stay like that. Part of me wanted to know if Erik had the resolve to– I bit hard on my lip, jerking myself out of my impure imaginings.

I took a bath, saying several Our Father's in penance. I wondered why Erik was being so rough with me. I eventually chalked it up as Erik being worried I would try to sneak out while he worked. Erik was concerned about me; he just had a hard time showing it.

* * *

Erik stalked form one place to another. He was furious with himself for being so rude to Morgan. However, Erik refused to back down. He was asserting his dominance for Morgan's protection.

Erik looked up at the clock. It had been nearly an hour. Erik took a deep breath, steeling his resolve. He slowly opened the door and entered Morgan's room.

Morgan stood facing her vanity mirror as she began to pull on her chemise. Erik wanted to simply drink in the sight that stood in front of him. It would only take one little step to the side, but the bruises all over Morgan's body marred the goddess-like image before him.

Erik winced as Erik let out a sharp gasp as she tried to raise her arms. He realized Morgan had a broken rib. Not wanting to sneak up on her while she was indecent, Erik coughed quietly. Startled, Morgan whipped on her chemise. She let out a small cry of pain as she was reminded of her injury.

"Oh mon amour! Why did you not tell me they had hurt you?" Erik lamented.  
"Erik should have made them pay for harming you," he added with a growl.

"In all honesty Erik, that is precisely why I did not tell you," Morgan sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

**PhantomWaffles: I said some SMALL PART of me wanted it. The rest of me was in the corner clutching a rosary. :P**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Here, let Erik help you lay down," Erik offered. He led me over to my bed, pulling down the covers. I tried my best to keep my breathing shallow in order to minimize the pain. I have soldiered my way through plenty of smaller injuries. I refused to give in, but I had barely slept at all last night. My endurance was wearing thin.

"May Erik inspect your injury?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded. Erik gingerly lifted my chemise just far enough to see the rib that was causing me so much agony. Erik sat down on the bed. Erik laid me across his lap, resting my head in his arm.

* * *

Erik gazed at the woman cradled in his lap. Now that Erik was looking closely, he saw just how beat up Morgan really was. Every inch of her seemed to be covered in bruises and her face had several cuts. He sighed as Morgan peered up at him curiously.

"_She really is a pretty little thing._" Erik thought. He pushed back a strand of Morgan's hair from her face. It was an odd in between shade of brown. Coupled with her bluish grey eyes, it gave Morgan a unique look.

Morgan gave a soft sigh. Her round face screwed up into a grimace as her diaphragm pulled at her sides. Erik gently pressed his hand against Morgan's injured side, searching for the broken bone.

* * *

All I could do was lay still and whimper. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. Erik seemed to relax a little as his fingers found the injured rib. I found it comforting to know that Erik was less worried about the concern now that he had felt it. Erik gently lifted me of his lap; easing my head back onto the pillow.

"I have to work angel. I'll be back as soon as I can," Erik murmured pushing back my hair. I nodded my understanding, my eyes still screwed up against the pain.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?" Erik offered. I gave a nod of consent. In a few moments Erik returned. He poured something foul tasting into my mouth. I forced the bitter liquid down. In a few moments I had blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Erik let out a quiet sigh as he made his way as he made his way down to the passage that led to the managers' office. Erik hated to leave Morgan alone when she was in so much pain, but he had to make sure the opera's managers were obeying orders. He had been neglecting his duties as the Opera Ghost. Duties he was still debating about telling Morgan.

Erik had thought perhaps he could have just _shown _Morgan what he did when he left the house by the lake. Erik had thought Morgan would enjoy the way the two fools would babble back and forth. Erik paused as he reached the office. He could hear the low argument between the managers just beyond the hidden peephole.

"Well, what are we supposed to _do _Pologny? What if there _is _a ghost? Can we really afford any 'accidents?'" the first said.

"You know I don't believe this rubbish for a moment Debiene," Pologny scoffed.

"I don't really believe there is a ghost either, but I do think there may be someone trying to steal our positions."

"Which is why we cannot allow ourselves to be frightened," pointed out Pologny. Debiene nodded.

"Agreed."

Erik sighed he had hoped that at least Debiene would be reasonable Now he saw _both_ managers would need some logic frightened into them. The managers left and Erik carefully opened a hidden door. Erik lifted a large volume from the desk, slipping it into his cloak.

"Bon jour, Nadir," Erik said quietly as Daroga entered his flat. Erik watched with amusement as Nadir put his hand over his heart, trying to calm himself.

"Erik! _Never _say that I don't respect your privacy," he gasped. Erik chuckled.

"My apologies Daroga. I am not here to laugh at your expense. Amusing though it may be," Erik said, smirking.

"Can I ask why you _are _here then?" Nadir asked dropping into a nearby chair.

"I need you to look over Morgan for me." Erik requested.

"Why? I should think that wound on her head would be almost healed by now."

"Erik let her go to Mass last night. On the way back, about half a dozen men attacked Morgan. Erik was already looking for her, as she was already an hour late returning. I was just able to stop them before they–" Erik trailed off, growling and clenching his fists in fury. Nadir let out a tired sigh.

"What did you do with the bodies?" Nadir asked.

"Why do you assume Erik killed them?" Erik asked. Nadir gave Erik a meaningful look.

"Erik spared them because he knew Morgan would not approve," Erik admitted. Daroga merely nodded.

"How bad is she?" Nadir asked.

"She is bruised everywhere and she has a rib with a hairline fracture, I think. Erik gave her a hypnotic so she could rest."

Daroga stood up. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"What in the world did you give her Erik?" The voice sounded far away, like I was underwater.

"It was only a mild sedative, Daroga," Erik grumbled.

"Yes, well, your idea of mild is very different from that of most people, Erik," Nadir said critically.

"Erik's habits are none of your business, Nadir. The methods Erik uses to deal with his problems is a private matter," Erik stated coldly. I tried to laugh silently; I found it a painful endeavor. Actually, just breathing was painful.

"All I was trying to say is you could easily give the girl an over dose," Daroga said in a disarming tone.

"Erik's decisions are his own business," Erik hissed.

"Be that as it may Erik, if I catch you with any drugs, I'm throwing your bony ass in the lake," I muttered. I felt sore all over and it put me in a bad mood. Erik chuckled softly.

"Erik will be sure to take note of that," he said, laughing at the idea of me over powering him.

"Why is Daroga here, anyway?" I grunted.

"I know a fair bit about medicine. Erik has asked me to make sure you have no serious injuries," Nadir explained. I gave only a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Well?" Erik asked, as Daroga stood up. He had been pacing around my room like I had some terminal illness. Nadir chuckled softly at Erik concern.

"She's fine Erik. She won't be singing for a while though," Nadir said.

"What?" I sat upright. "Why don't you just cut off my arm, Nadir?" The idea of _not_ singing horrified me.

"I fear I don't quite understand, mademoiselle," Nadir said gently.

"I need to sing like I need to _breathe_, Daroga!" I cried, ignoring the stabbing pain in my side. Nadir raised an eyebrow.

"You needn't be so dramatic mademoiselle."

"Morgan is dramatic by nature. Reprimanding her for it will do you no good, Nadir," Erik said. I could hear his smug grin from beneath his mask.

"I'm not being dramatic at all! I'll go mad if I don't sing!" I shouted. I clutched my side as pain tore through me.

"Daroga, you need to leave. I can't have you upsetting her," Erik said with finality.

* * *

Erik watched Nadir leave. He had been pleasantly surprised by Morgan's passion for singing. It seemed as though, like Erik, Morgan viewed music as a physical need.

"Am I really not going to be able to sing Erik?" Morgan asked. Erik sighed, the child sounded almost pitiful. He sat down on the bed next to her. Morgan immediately pressed herself next to him. The way she would seek him out made Erik feel almost normal.

"Erik does not care for it either, but he can't help but worry that if you sing you might injure yourself," Erik said carefully.

"So that's a 'yes' I'm guessing," Morgan pouted. She let her head fall against Erik's chest with a soft thump. They lay there for a few moments.

"Erik!" Morgan's head shot up once more. "What about auditions?" Her eyes were filled anxiety.

"We'll make an exception for auditions, my dear," Erik reassured her. "Are you hungry Morgan?" Erik received a small nod in reply.

* * *

I had some how managed to put on my nightgown, working through the pain to avoid any awkward requests for help. I slipped on my robe and quietly made my way into the Louis Philippe room.

Lying on the desk in the corner, I saw a thick book. Next to the book, I saw a bottle of blood red ink. After a swift glance in the direction of the kitchen, I quickly slunk towards Erik's workspace. I opened the book at random. The text was in a neat black print. The paragraphs were filled with sections and subsections. I flipped through the pages looking for the occasional French word, which I understood. I froze when the general boredom of the thing was broken by a paragraph in bright red ink.

It was written in a halting, child-like hand. I knew it to be Erik's. This book was the one that was given to the managers of the opera. Did that mean that mean they had already taken up their positions?

I caught up the graffitied volume and headed towards the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

**PhantomWaffles: I am EXACTLY the same way! I sing everywhere. Erik: And she means EVERYWHERE.**

* * *

Chapter 22

I quietly peeked into the kitchen and saw that Erik was hard at work. I carefully tucked the book against my good side.

"Erik did not expect you to be out of bed so soon," Erik commented. I did not think he had noticed me.

"It's really creepy how you do that. Do you know that?"

Erik chuckled in reply.

"Do you mind if I hang out here?" I asked.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Sorry, Erik, future slang. Um… may I share your company?" I reiterated, giggling a little. It sounded horribly formal, even for me.

"Oh," Erik laughed, "No, of course not."

I turned and managed to struggle on top of the counter. After a few moments had passed, I decided to start my interrogation.

"Um Erik, what's this?" I said holding up the handbook. Erik turned to see what I was talking about. I was glad he had taken of his mask when Nadir left, so I was able to gage his reaction. He blinked a few times, thinking of how to respond.

"I believe that is a book, Morgan," he said sarcastically. I glared at him in reply. "Don't worry yourself, love." Erik set down what he was doing. He stalked toward me.

"Erik," I protested, but he cut me short.

"It is nothing, _mon ange_," Erik whispered, his forehead resting against mine. Erik wrapped an arm around my waist. Erik lifted me from the counter, forcefully pressing his lips to mine and holding my body against his. My feet dangled a couple of feet off the ground. I was forced to cling to Erik with my legs, which only encouraged him further. He stumbled to the couch, falling back onto it. I returned the kiss without thinking. Erik let his lips find their way to my neck, his tongue roaming over me. I ran my hand through his thick black hair in reply. My eyes bulged as Erik's hand crept beneath my nightgown and slid up my thigh.

"Erik," I gasped, " Erik I know you're the Opera Ghost." Instead of causing him to stop as I had hoped, Erik's efforts doubled. He began to pull at both of our clothes. I then did the only thing I could think to do. I slapped Erik with all my might.

* * *

Erik was shocked to feel Morgan strike him. He had not truly realized what he was doing. He had allowed his instincts to seize control. Morgan struggled off of Erik quickly. She looked at him as if she feared he would strike her in return.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Erik! I–I didn't know what to do. I just panicked! Please forgive me," she seemed as horrified by what she had done as by how she anticipated Erik would react. Erik sighed, sitting up slowly. He had convinced himself he would be able to be a gentleman around this girl, but it seemed as though he had overestimated himself. Erik stood up. His heart was nearly torn to pieces when Morgan flinched away from him.

"Erik will not hurt you, Morgan," Erik said sadly, "Erik had only meant to distract you. He never meant to– And when you told Erik that you knew he was the Opera Ghost, he was afraid…" Erik looked away ashamed.

"Afraid that I would leave you," Morgan finished knowingly, "Erik, has the anyone seen you?" She looked at him with worry clouding her features.

"Yes, Erik has _occasionally_ been spotted during his patrolling of the opera house," Erik said coldly. He could not stand how this _girl _acted as though she were in authority. The young woman's face became set and determined.

* * *

**Better PhantomWaffles? Actually the story kind of ran away with itself.**

**Erik: *mutters* so CLOSE!**

**Me: Hush it mister! You're already on thin ice.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I can't believe you just decided to start haunting the opera house without telling me! It puts both of us in danger. Did you think about what would happen if they found a way down here? What if they raided the house while I was here alone? It was foolish, immature, and just downright stupid!" I ranted pacing around the room. Erik sat on the couch looking somewhat bored.

"_Please_ child. Erik does not need you to give him a sermon. Erik can only assume you knew this would happen sooner or later as you know Erik's past by heart." Erik seemed positively exasperated with me.

"Would you shut up and listen to me? I almost finished!" I hissed, not daring to shout, for fear of hurting myself. Erik rolled his eyes.

"I only have one question for you, _Monsieur Fantome_," I huffed.

"And what would that be, my _dear_?" Erik spat, infuriated by my attempt to seize control. I spun and looked at Erik, a mischievous grin spreading across my face.

"Why the _hell _have you not let me in on the fun?"

* * *

Erik could do little more than gape at Morgan. The girl burst out laughing before doubling over with a gasp. Erik sat up alarmed.

"Damn! It hurts to laugh," Morgan grunted.

"Are you alright Morgan?" Erik asked as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. Fine," she assured him between gasps, "I really need to remember that I'm hurt, though." She offered Erik a pained smile. He knelt down next to her, focusing his gaze on the floor.

"May I?"

Morgan stared at Erik in confusion for a moment. Erik's eyes flickered to her side before snapping up to Morgan's face. Comprehension dawned on her.

"Of course," Morgan remarked. Erik reached out hesitantly, laying his hand on her side.

* * *

Erik was gingerly running his hand across my injured side. Even after he had inspected the break, his fingers lingered for a few long moments. His gaze was focused on where his hand lay. I was able to look at him without needing to worry if I would offend him. I had come to see Erik as handsome. I was careful not to stare though, incase Erik thought I was doing so for the wrong reasons. Erik looked up and saw me staring at him. He withdrew his touch as though he had been burned.

"M –my apologies," Erik stammered, once more fascinated by the carpeting.

I leaned against Erik, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel Erik's entire body stiffen. The poor soul still was not used to being touched in such a way. I lay still, waiting for Erik to adjust. When Erik had relaxed, I slowly lifted his arm and draped it across my shoulders. Erik gasped, as if I had never touched him before.

"What is it?" I asked. Peering up at him in confusion. Erik closed his eyes.

"You want Erik to hold you," he whispered.

"You've held me before," I rationalized. He ran a skeletal hand through my hair. Erik looked at me with a kind of blissful pain.

"Yes. Erik has held you, when you were _ill_."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Erik's eyes burned my soul as he gave his reply.

"You don't _understand_, Morgan. Erik _has _held you, but not like this. Not when you were not weak, or confused, or hurt. Erik would always tell himself, 'She is just frightened. She doesn't have the sense right now to understand a monster is holding her.' Erik learned a long time ago that noperson in their right mind would seek Erik's touch. To have you actually _want _to be held _by Erik_, to _know _it is _Erik _that you want, and not just arms to hold you… it means the world. Erik never imagined he would be loved, _especially _by someone as beautiful as you." Erik reached for my hand. Taking it in his own he pressed his icy lips to my knuckles.

My grandmother told me ladies would have fainting spells from a kiss on the hand. I had never believed it until then. It was as though I could feel Erik's passions, the ones he was fighting so hard to control, race through me. A violent shudder ripped through my body. Erik let go of my hand, ashamed.

"Does Erik frighten even you, Morgan?" Erik murmured, almost to himself. I was awestruck that Erik could still think I was afraid of him.

"You tell me," I murmured. I leaned forward kissing Erik softly.

"N–no," Erik stammered. I smiled, again brushing my lips against his.

"No," I confirmed, "You really think I'm beautiful Erik?" I asked. I nestled back down against his chest.

"Morgan, you have a face to rival those of the angels."

"You are beautiful too Erik," I sighed. Erik's grip tightened around me.

"Please Morgan, don't lie to Erik," he scolded.

"But I'm not," I protested.

"Erik has trouble believing you can even stomach seeing his face. Do not try to tell him that you actually find him attractive," Erik pleaded.

"Why are you asking me to lie, Erik?" I looked up at Erik, hoping to make him understand. "You are different, but that does not mean you are ugly."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Erik gazed into Morgan's eyes. An unmistakable honesty bubbled up from their blue depths. Erik knew Morgan was telling the truth, even if he did not understand it. Erik was baffled by what his little angel had said. How could Morgan think he was beautiful?

"Sweet child," Erik whispered. Erik leaned forward to kiss Morgan. He could feel her shallow breath against his face. Morgan stiffened as Erik's lips met hers. Morgan was afraid of another attempt at her virtue, but she relaxed slightly when she felt the tenderness of the kiss. Erik forced himself to be gentle, Morgan always forgave him, but he did not want to take advantage of her kindness. When Erik released her, Morgan sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest. Erik would have been content to stay like that forever.

Erik stiffened as he heard the sound of the front door being opened. "Who's there?" Erik growled.

"It's only me, Erik," the Daroga reassured. Nadir strolled into the room, ignorant of the dangerous situation. Erik swiftly turned his face away from his friend.

"Damn you, Nadir Kahn! Erik should kill you for nearly seeing his face!" Erik snarled. Erik sprang up, his entire body shaking. I reached out and gently grabbed Erik's wrist. Erik started and looked down at me, our eyes locking.

"Nadir, you need to leave this room," I whispered, my eyes never leaving Erik's. Daroga began to protest.

"Mademoiselle, I–"

"Shut up and get out," I barked. I heard Nadir scurry from the room. Erik was still breathing heavily. "Erik, are you all right, _mon amour_?"

"Erik will kill him," he muttered, "Erik will strangle the life out of that bastard."

"Erik, he didn't mean to. Please Erik. Please," I murmured. I gently pushed back his hair from his face, trying desperately to calm him. Erik stared into space, and muttered something.

"What?" I asked gently.

"Mask, woman! Get Erik his mask!" he shouted. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Where?" I asked. Erik pointed in the direction of his desk. I retrieved the mask as fast as possible. I could tell Erik was close to a break down. I handed Erik his mask, clutching at my injured side. Erik carefully replaced his mask.

Erik was deeply concerned to see how pained Morgan's breathing was. Each breath she took was cut short by a piteous whimper.

"Daroga! Daroga get in here!" Erik shouted, "Morgan. Morgan, look at Erik. Tell him you're all right. Say you're all right." Erik held Morgan's face in his hands, willing her eyes to stay open.

"Erik, what is it?" Nadir burst through the door. Morgan had begun to sway on the spot. Erik swiftly pulled Morgan close to him, making sure she did not fall over.

"What happened Erik?" Nadir asked trying hard to remain calm, if only to keep Erik from hysterics. It did little to help

"Something is wrong with Morgan," Erik choked.

Everything around me was sliding in and out of focus. Every breath I took sent a fresh stab of pain through my side.

"We should get her to her bed," Nadir said in the distance.

"No," I gasped.

"Please, mademoiselle," Daroga pleaded.

"No Daroga. I don't want to be left alone. I will _not _be left alone," I whispered with as much firmness as I could manage.

"Then you won't," Erik assured, "Erik swears he will stay with you." Erik seemed on the verge of utter panic. I decided to just let Nadir do his job, as long as I wouldn't be alone. I nodded faintly. Erik lifted me from the ground, cradling me in his arms. I had soon been returned to my bed.

"Erik," I whispered. I wanted him to hold me, to know he was there. Daroga began to prod at my side. He was nowhere near as gentle as Erik. It wasn't that Nadir was being rough; merely that Erik was almost impossibly careful. I let loose a faint yelp of pain as Daroga found the injury. Erik growled protectively.

"Well, of course it is going to hurt her, Erik!" Nadir cried. Erik gazed at me, weighing his choices. Kneeling next to my bed, Erik pulled my face toward his.

"Morgan, tell Erik, tell him the truth. Does it hurt terribly?" Erik pushed my hair from my face. I gave a small nod. Erik clasped my hand in his own.

"Erik can make the pain go away. Would you want that?" Erik carefully pressed his mask to my hand in a sort of kiss. I don't really approve of drugs most of the time but I knew I would just as likely pass out if I did not accept them.

Daroga's fingers brushed the broken rib and I let loose another cry of pain. Erik tensed next to me. I realized this was causing Erik as much pain as it was causing me. It hurt so much to talk I simply nodded. Erik stood up, but froze when he felt me desperately clutch his wrist.

"Erik will be back in a few moments," he whispered. Erik left swiftly. When he returned, he held a bottle filled with an unknown substance and a needle. I eyed the thing with utter terror. Erik gently took hold of my arm, pushing my sleeve up. I stifled a whimper. Erik looked up at me.

"What is it?" he murmured, his thumb tracing circles over my cheek. I looked down at the needle and then back at Erik hoping to make him understand. For the first time in my life, I genuinely wanted to avoid talking.

"I don't like needles," I finally managed to breathe.

"Just look at Erik. Don't pay any attention to what he is doing, just look at Erik."

I nodded, forcing my breath to come easier. Erik again took hold of my arm, humming softly, offering comfort through music. Erik pulled back, setting the drugs on the bedside table. Everything began to take on a warped quality.

"Rest now, _mon amour_," Erik murmured.


	25. Chapter 25

**I extended Ch 24 by a good 400 words at least, so make sure to read it! Sorry for the delay peeps! I rather like this one though I hope you do too!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Erik gently wrapped the blankets around Morgan, who was now fast asleep. He removed her glasses and set them on the bedside table, where Morgan could easily find them. Nadir watched his friend's movements with ill-hidden fascination. Erik paused for a moment.

"Would it be too much for Erik to ask you _not to stare_, Nadir?" Erik inquired irritably. Erik felt that of all the people on earth, Daroga should have known better than to stare at the infamous trap-door-lover.

"I do apologize, my friend. It is just that I have never seen you care so much for another living being," Nadir explained with a faint smile. Erik turned to the Persian, his eyes laden with countless emotions.

"Erik has never met another living being who would want Erik to care for them."

Morgan rolled onto her side, a faint breath dancing over her lips.

"She will never heal if you let her do that," Nadir warned. Erik nodded. As Erik carefully rolled Morgan onto her back, her nightgown slipped several inches further than he was comfortable with. Erik shivered violently.

"Damn you, you little temptress," Erik growled. He plucked the collar of Morgan's nightgown between his thumb and forefinger and slowly pulled it back to its proper place.

"You shall soon relieve poor Erik of his remaining sanity, _mon ange_," he mused, running his skeletal finger the length of Morgan's jaw. The young woman sighed, a tiny smile gracing her lips, blissfully ignorant of the passions behind such an innocent touch. Daroga looked on with evident concern.

"Perhaps it would not be prudent for me to leave," he said cautiously.

"Why did you come here anyway Nadir?" Erik inquired, "If not for Morgan, you would probably be at the end of Erik's noose."

"And please let her know that I am grateful… Erik, there have been some… eh, _interesting_ rumors flying about the Garnier. Something about an _Opera Ghost_?"

"It is none of your concern Nadir."

"Erik, you need to think about the girl, what if –"

"If they raided the house while she was here alone," Erik finished, annoyed, "Believe you me Daroga, Morgan has already run through the entire rant. Erik doubts you would survive a repetition."

"Are you saying you _told _Morgan what you have been up to?" Nadir asked astonished. Erik chuckled softly.

"No, Erik was not sure he would _ever _tell her, but Morgan already knew Erik would become the Opera Ghost. She was merely unsure exactly _when_," Erik elaborated.

"How…?" Nadir trailed off. His mouth hung agape with utter amazement.

"You seem to forget that she has read an entire book about Erik, and you, to a certain extant," Erik said with faint amusement, "Although, Erik must admit that, even he forgets that Morgan is from the 21st century. She seems to have adapted to the present time period with admirable speed."

"What makes you think the woman had to adapt at all?" Daroga asked incredulously.

"Because occasionally she will slip out an odd saying or do something _completely _inappropriate," Erik stressed his second reason.

"Odd sayings?" Daroga cocked his head a little.

"For instance earlier today she asked if she could "hang out" with Erik," Erik offered as an example, "She wanted to know if it was permissible to share Erik's company while he worked in the kitchen," Erik explained, in response to Nadir's questioning gaze.

"I assume that these 'inappropriate' actions you mentioned are why you referred to Morgan as a 'temptress'?" Nadir guessed. Erik leaped from his chair.

"Yes! _God_, yes! She _flaunts _her ankles about, she _always _seems to have her hair down, when she tries to get around tight places in the house, she _rolls_ her body, and she shamelessly _caresses_ Erik," Erik ranted, pacing about the floor.

"Morgan had never really struck me as a prostitute," Nadir reflected, studying the slumbering young woman.

"Oh, but that's the worse part, Daroga! Erik believes the girl would be considered anything _but _indecent_, _where she is from."

"What have you seen to convince you of that?"

Erik darted to the wardrobe in the corner of the bedroom. He began to rummage through its contents, muttering to himself.

"Erik _thinks_ that she held on to it but _where_ did she _put_ it...? Ah!" Erik stopped as he found what he was searching for. There, hidden among the voluminous gowns, hung the clothing Morgan was wearing when Erik found her. Snatching up the garments he displayed them before Nadir.

"These are the clothes Morgan arrived in."

"How in the _world_ does that _not _make you think –" Daroga was silenced as Erik tossed him the shirt, which landed on his head.

"Read the emblem embroidered on the chest," Erik commanded. After a few moments Nadir located the golden shield stitched into the black material.

"_St. Cecilia Catholic High School_," Nadir read aloud, "A uniform?"

Erik nodded in reply. "For a Catholic school no less." Erik then resumed his pacing. "And _that _is why Morgan torments Erik so! Morgan can be as naïve as they come! She does not mean to be so… so… _intoxicating! _Erik is terrified that sooner or later he will lose control and do something horrible to the poor girl! Erik could never hurt such a sweet child, but he would be lying if he told you Erik did not spend time thinking of ways to seduce Morgan."

"Seduce her?" Nadir nearly burst out laughing. Erik ceased his pacing, returning to his seat at Morgan's bedside.

"But that is just it, Nadir. Erik is beginning to think it would be fully possible. Morgan does not _care_ about Erik's face. In fact, quite the opposite."

"What do you mean Erik?" Daroga was utterly perplexed.

"Daroga…" Erik took a shuddering breath in attempt to calm himself, "Morgan called Erik _beautiful_."

* * *

**So Erik is struggling a bit. **

**For those of you who love Phantom of the Opera, check out "Man in the Mask" by Axelion the Vampire Phantom. It's a POTO/Spiderman crossover, and it's actually REALLY good.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow. You guys have no idea how I have been struggling to write this story lately. I blame exhaustion.**

**Erik: Well you should sleep more. **

**Me: I get a heck of a lot more sleep than most teenagers!**

**Review!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Erik crouched over a new composition, humming softly to breathe life into the markings scribbled on the page. He glanced up as he heard Morgan stir slightly. Fearing his humming had disturbed her slumber, Erik continued his composing in silence. It soon became apparent, however, that it had not been Erik that troubled her.

Morgan tossed about in her bed, whimpering in fear. Her distress escalated rapidly and Erik's followed suit. Morgan bolted upright, her eyes wide in terror, screaming.

"Erik!"

* * *

Erik darted to my side the moment I called out for him. I became aware that my chest was tightly bound. My ribs heaved against their cotton prison.

"What is it, Morgan?" Erik peered into my face. I couldn't find the words; my voice had left me.

"A nightmare?" Erik guessed. I started to cry. I felt absolutely pathetic, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

Erik wanted to offer Morgan comfort, so badly it ached, but he was afraid he would lose control. The girl tried to calm herself, gasping between sobs and clutching at her side. Erik realized he _had _to remain in control, at least long enough to cease Morgan's hysterics.

Erik sat down carefully on Morgan's bed. He reached out slowly to embrace his little angel, and she all but flung herself into his arms. Erik stroked Morgan's hair, trying to forget the fire that stirred within him for being so close.

"Hush, child. You cannot afford to injure yourself any further." Erik was relieved to feel Morgan's sobs begin to subside.

"What in the world did you dream about that made you so upset?" Erik inquired. Morgan looked up at him with the expression of a hunted animal. Erik had only seen that look in her eyes one other time.

"The alley. You dreamed you were trapped in that alley again." It wasn't a question; there was no mistaking her fear.

"You didn't come. I–I called you, b –but you didn't come. T–They g–got m–me," Morgan lapsed into tears once more. Erik held her all the closer.

"It was only a dream. Erik is here. You're safe now," he eventually calmed down. Erik stood up and turned to leave.

* * *

The moment Erik turned to leave, I gripped his wrist with a strength I did not know I possessed. Erik turned and looked at me concerned.

"Sleep with me?" I whispered. Erik froze and looked at me in a peculiar way. After a moment, I realized the implications of my choice of words.

"Oh my gosh. No, I didn't– I meant sleep _beside _me." I felt my face growing hot. No matter how you looked at it, this was an awkward moment.

"Erik doubts that it would be wise for him to share a bed with you, Morgan," Erik said in a strained voice. Looking up, I saw for the first time, the hunger with which Erik gazed upon me. I slowly let go of Erik

"I'm sorry Erik. I'm just afraid the nightmares will come back."

* * *

Erik sighed. Those eyes, how could he refuse those eyes? He slowly made his way to the other side of the bed. Erik lay down on top of the covers. Morgan reached out, touching his face, trying to convey her gratitude.

"Damn it Morgan. Why must you torment Erik so?" Erik whispered but Morgan had already fallen asleep, her hand still resting on Erik's cheek.

* * *

**As you may have gathered a have been traumatized a bit.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The stabbing pain in my side waked me up. I moaned softly. I looked to the other side of the bed, and saw something that made me positively beam. At some point during the night Erik had fallen fast asleep.

I sat up slowly. I leaned over and gently undid Erik's tie. If I could have had my way, I would have removed his coat as well. However, I was afraid I would cause Erik to wake up, so I satisfied myself with unbuttoning the front of his suit. Looking over to the clock I realized it was rather late in the day. I quietly crept from the bed, and started to make my way to the kitchen.

"Bon matin, mademoiselle."

"Holy fudge monkeys!" I cried with a jump. I whirled around to see the Daroga reclined lazily.

"How is it that _I_ frighten you, but waking up next to that," Nadir said nodding in the direction of the open bedroom door, where Erik's unmasked face was quite visible, "does not?" The Persian almost seemed amused.

I felt the color drain from my face. What would Erik do when he found out I had let Nadir see him?

"Erik's face does not frighten me, Daroga," I said coldly, "I can't help but find it strange that a 15-year-old girl is able to see past something so irrelevant, when you, his so-called _friend_, cannot." Daroga studied me with a critical look on his features.

"Would you like to gawk a bit longer, or would you be willing to help me make breakfast?" I asked with forced politeness. I knew I should have woke Erik up, but I also knew that it would be a long time before Erik allowed himself to sleep again. Erik needed his rest.

* * *

Morgan led Nadir into the kitchen. She began to search about for necessary ingredients.

"Was last night… restful, mademoiselle?" Nadir asked nonchalantly. Morgan turned to look at him.

"Use my name, Nadir. It feels weird when you use a title to address me," she said, purposefully avoiding what Daroga was implying.

"You know, I have never seen Erik sleep at any normal hour. Did something happen last night to exhaust him?" Nadir prodded further. Morgan turned toward the Persian, her patience spent.

"Nadir, I know what you're trying to get at. And if you don't have the balls to come out and say it, then you shouldn't bother in the first place," she spat.

Outside the door, Erik stood frozen in shock.

* * *

Daroga seemed taken aback by my bluntness. He looked at me with bulging eyes; finally he found his voice again.

"Very well, madmoi –Morgan," he corrected, after I had given him a death-glare, taking a deep breath, he continued, "Did Erik trick you into making love to him?"

I let out a short contemptuous laugh. "Why do you assume Erik would have to trick me?" I asked. I began to break the eggs I had set out into the bowl. "_Honestly, what kind of friend is Nadir anyway?" _I thought.

"_Did_ you sleep with him?" Daroga pressed.

"No, Daroga. I am far too much a prude to sleep with a man who is not my husband," I explained, furiously whipping the eggs.

"Do you love him, Morgan?" Daroga looked at me with utter fascination. I sighed and poured the beated eggs into the awaiting skillet.

"I don't know Nadir. Sometimes I think I am just being a little girl who wants to marry her Prince Charming. I'm afraid I'm in love with Erik's story, instead of loving _him_," I confessed. When the eggs were finished I shoveled them onto a plate for Erik.

"I better go tell Erik you are here. Pray that there are no mortalities!"

I opened the door to the kitchen and walked straight into Erik.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Erik had no time to react. In a matter of seconds the kitchen door swung open and Morgan crashed into him. He instinctively slung an arm around her to keep her from losing her balance. Morgan looked up and saw the feeling of betrayal burning in Erik's eyes. Nadir, seeing that he staying would only make things more awkward, took his leave.

"If you should ever need a place to stay, my home is always open to you, Morgan," he said, eyes flickering nervously between the young woman and the ominous figure pressed against her.

"That is very _generous_ of you Daroga, but it will not be needed," Erik growled, "Ever." Erik looked down at a very frightened Morgan.

* * *

I looked at Erik and I knew my fate. Imprisonment. I listened to the sounds of Nadir retreating to the world above, knowing I would never follow.

I felt almost guilty for what I had said. I knew it had hurt Erik. Despite all my fears, I did know one thing: I cared for him.

"I–I made you breakfast," I whispered. Erik only grunted in reply. He pulled a peculiar little key from within his suit. Just looking at it told me the lock it belonged to would be impossible to pick. Erik turned to leave the kitchen and I began to follow him.

"Stay!" Erik growled. I froze mid-step, quietly sitting in the middle of the floor. Erik stalked around the house, locking each exit with an ominous "click." When Erik was satisfied that there was no escape, he returned to the kitchen, looming over me.

* * *

"I–I'm sorry," Morgan whispered. Erik stared down at her for a long moment, his words trapped in his throat. Not knowing what to say, he turned and left the room in utter silence.

Morgan struggled to stand up, wincing with every movement. Walking into the Louie Philippe room, she found Erik sitting in the chair that had so recently been occupied by Nadir. As she crossed the room, Erik looked up at her.

"I wanted to go change," Morgan explained, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm rather sick of wandering about in my nightclothes." Erik only nodded.

* * *

When I reached the sanctuary of my room, I swiftly shut the door behind me. I dressed hurriedly; grabbing the first dress I laid my hands on. I laced my corset; careful to make sure it was as loose as possible. I pulled my hair back, pinning it up into a simple bun. I pulled on my shoes and left my room without a glance at the mirror.

Erik sat stroking Maestro absentmindedly. His mask lay on the table beside him. I let out a soft sigh. He really was a handsome man, if you only knew how to look. Upon hearing my door shut, Erik glanced up. Anger suddenly sparked in his golden eyes. Before I had the time to even wonder what had upset him, Erik had roughly taken hold of me.

"Curse you, girl! What crime has Erik performed for you to punish him in this way?" Erik spat in my face. I could only look up at him in confusion.

"Or perhaps you _enjoy_ tormenting your monster? Is that what Erik is to you, woman? A thing to be played with? Why do you so insist upon feeding Erik's passions?" Erik asked furiously, drawing closer. I suddenly understood. In my haste to get dressed, I had put on an evening gown with what I supposed was considered a plunging neckline. I opened my mouth to apologize, only to have it filled as Erik forcefully explored it with his tongue. He slammed my back to the wall.

"You refuse to love Erik, don't you, Morgan? And yet, you _flaunt_ yourself before him. Erik has tried to be a gentleman. Oh, but just think, how easy it would be for Erik to take you!" Erik growled in my ear. Erik demonstrated his complete and utter control by swiftly pinning my arms over my head. Erik pressed himself even closer to me; his breathe dancing over my face.

"Would you care to tell Erik why you do not love him?" he hissed, "He would at least like to know _why _he has been forced to steal this from you."

"E–Erik, I–I'm afraid," I whimpered. I writhed beneath his grip, struggling to get free.

"Of Erik's face?" he asked, raising his voice, "Erik does not like when he is lied to, girl!" Erik's grip tightened even further. I shook my head furiously.

"Come now, Morgan," Erik hissed with mocked sweetness, "Tell Erik everything that is so awful about him. Tell him how he could never truly be loved."

"Erik, I didn't want to hurt you!" I blurted out. Erik looked as though he had been slapped.

"What?" he muttered dazedly. Erik's hold on me loosened considerably, moving away from wrists to gently press on my shoulders. I cautiously brought my arms back to my sides.

"I didn't want to say I loved you until I knew for sure. I was afraid that I would become a big part of you and if I ever realized I _didn't _love you, than I would break your heart." I felt tears slowly roll down my face. "I have dreamed about you for so _long_. I'm afraid I am projecting those dreams onto you, and that I am going to hurt you. I'm afraid."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Erik wiped away one of the tears sliding down my cheek. His head cocked to the side as though he were fascinated. His eyes flicked between his dampened thumb and my eyes, which I was sure had grown red, as if to confirm the source of the tears.

"How could Erik believe that you wanted to protect him?" Erik asked forlornly, "That _Erik_ is the man of your _dreams_?" he added with a hollow laugh.

"Erik, you believed me when I told you I am from the future. Why is it so hard to believe me now?" I asked.

"Swear to Erik. Swear on something _important_ that you are telling him the truth," he was practically begging me. My attempts to save Erik from heartbreak had been pointless. He had already put so much of himself into the time he had spent with me. I tried to think of something important enough.

"Music. I swear on music."

Erik finally relaxed. He leaned forward, about to lay a feather light kiss on my brow. I wanted to lean into it, to cause Erik's kiss to reach my lips. I struggled violently against the urge. Erik did not need me testing his control.

Erik's lips hovered so close to my skin I could feel the coolness that radiated from him. After a few painful moments, Erik tore himself away from me, his face pulled into a grimace.

"You should get changed," Erik muttered. I nodded my understanding, before returning to my room.

* * *

Erik himself went to his own room. He carefully pulled on his black gloves. Erik had always worn gloves. It was a small grace Erik gave the world that as little as possible of his withered flesh was visible. Erik had ceased wearing them when he had discovered how actively Morgan would seek his touch. It had been self-inflicted torture of the most delicious kind.

When Erik returned to the Louis Philippe room, Morgan was in a mercifully modest dress. She sat quietly on the sofa, stroking Maestro. Morgan looked up and, seeing him, rose and made her way to the kitchen. She picked up the plate of eggs she had made Erik. She held it out to him, her expression unintelligible. Erik took the plate from her hands with a faint murmur of thanks. He didn't really feel like eating, but Morgan had made them for him. Erik felt it would be very ungentlemanly for him to refuse it.

* * *

I immediately took notice of the gloves. Erik didn't want any physical contact. I knew he was having trouble and I needed to let him decide what he could handle. That did not stop me from eyeing the articles with distaste.

Maestro trotted into the room and sat in front of me, mewling loudly. I set a little saucer of cream on the floor and slid down next to the little kitten. Maestro happily plunged into the cream.

"Are you angry with Erik, Morgan?" Erik asked, pushing away his plate which was noticeably less full. I cocked my head a little, but Erik wasn't looking at me. His body was tensed and shaking.

"Of course Morgan is angry with Erik, you fool! Why would she not be? Erik tried to _rape _her! Perhaps Erik is _unable _to be good, perhaps he should put the new room to a more _noble _use." With that, Erik stood up. I struggled up and followed.

Erik was heading toward a door next a small window with a curtain over it. I ran to Erik not caring about my side any more. I threw myself between Erik and the door of the torture chamber.

"Would you like a front seat Morgan? Surely you would enjoy seeing Erik receive what he deserves," he said. Erik didn't sound angry with me, he sounded heart-broken. I gazed up in horror.

"No, of course not," Erik said thinking aloud, "You are far to innocent to see a man kill himself. Erik will not force you to watch. The key is on the table in Erik's room. Find Daroga, he will take care of you, more so than Erik, probably."

Erik began to push me aside, my mind was spinning and I did the only thing that made sense. I kissed him, letting him _know _he couldn't enter that room. Erik immediately began to kiss me back, but then he forcefully pushed me away.

"Erik does not understand. You have not deigned to speak to him. Erik thought… you would be happier with Erik gone."

I laid my hand on my side, looking up to Erik.

"Your side?" Erik murmured. I nodded.

"But that isn't important right now," I barely breathed, "what_ is _important is that you know I need you."

"You need Erik?" Erik asked. I nodded. Suddenly Erik pressed me to him, but I wasn't afraid. It wasn't aggressive like earlier, it was seductive.

"But do you _need_ Erik?" he whispered in a hypnotic voice.

"Yes," I confessed, "So _bad_, Erik."

"Show Erik," he commanded, "Show me."

"Erik it isn't right," I protested faintly.

"Erik needs you, Morgan. You need Erik. What isn't right?"

Erik leaned forward and kissed me. It was passionate but not violent. Erik _did _need me. Not just the way he was talking about, it was far more than that. If this was the only way he would trust me than I would do it happily.

"I _do _want you," I whispered.

* * *

**SSSSSSSoooooooo SEXUAL TENSION! yeah XD**

**Rating MAY go up next chapter ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the wait. Here is my much awaited chapter!**

**_Erik: You flatter yourself._**

**Me: Shaddup! DX**

* * *

Chapter 30

Erik led me to the bedroom. He moved with an air of purpose. The moment we crossed the threshold, Erik crushed his lips to mine in a powerful kiss. My mind began to go numb and I fell happily into the oblivion.

Erik pulled my body close to his. He gently cupped his hand behind my head. We fell to the bed, panting hard. Erik's fingers brushed against my necklace; the chain dragged roughly against my neck. All at once, I was reminded of what that necklace symbolized. I thought I could go through with it, for Erik, but I just couldn't. Tears came to my eyes as guilt washed over me.

"I-I'm sorry," I murmured, gently pushing away from Erik. He relented far faster than I expected. He seemed so broken, like he had been waiting for this to happen.

"No," Erik sighed, standing up, "You are far braver than most. To consider sleeping with a _corpse!_" Erik breathed in sharply, "But Erik should thank you. It was such a sweet delusion, for however short it lasted. Erik's own mother refused to kiss him. Erik has been damned by his accursed face." he covered his face with his hand, "You may leave and Erik swears not to harm himself. You will have what you wish."

Erik knelt down on one knee, clasping my hand. "But Erik must know, would you love him if he were handsome?" Erik looked up at me, imploring me to say yes.

"No," I whispered. Erik released my hand and hung his head in defeat.

"I would not love you if you were handsome, because your face has made you who you are, Erik. I love you as you are."

Erik looked up in utter amazement. He opened his mouth to speak, with hope burning in his eyes. I knew what he was going to say and I immediately interrupted him.

"No, Erik. I love you, but you're not my husband. Do you understand?"

Erik sighed with and air of defeat. Finally, Erik gave a disappointed nod. I gently kissed Erik on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

**Yeah I wimped out. Sorry! Goodytwoshoes mode kicked in!**

**_Erik: DAMNIT!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter is sorta angsty but hey! That's what phanfiction is for!**

* * *

Chapter 31

After Erik and I had shared an extremely awkward lunch, Erik reclined into his armchair in a tired sort of way, and picked up a nearby book. I sat on the couch by myself, feeling very lonely. I sat alone because I thought Erik wanted his space. Then I wondered if maybe Erik _wanted_ contact and sat in the armchair hoping I would follow him. If I stayed on the couch I might hurt his feelings but if I became to friendly Erik might get angry with me for tempting him. My head spun with the battle of uncertain outcomes.

Finally I decided to go with the move I felt had the least possible risk. I stood up, made my way over to Erik, and silently sunk to the floor at his feet.

* * *

Erik set down his book and looked down at Morgan utterly baffled. Morgan merely sighed and rested her head against Erik's knee, but she fervently wished for more.

"Is there any reason you are sitting on the ground?" Erik asked at last.

"I don't know," Morgan mumbled, "It just seemed like the best option."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to…?" Erik pressed. Morgan sighed heavily.

"As opposed to staying away from you on the couch which might have hurt your feelings or trying to sit on your lap which could easily have pissed you off," Morgan explained. Erik was intrigued by how much thought and worry Morgan put into a decision like that.

"Such big thoughts for so very small a thing," Erik mused, "Perhaps Erik will be able to simplify matters. What do _you _want?"

"I – I want to be as close as you can stand," Morgan confessed with a faint moan. Erik reveled in the sound. Bending over, Erik picked Morgan up and placed her in his lap.

"As you wish, mademoiselle," he crooned. Morgan shuddered with distinct pleasure. Resting her head against Erik, a smile spread across her lips. They sat there for a time. Erik stroked Morgan's hair, trying to not let himself become to excited. Morgan wrapped her arm around Erik's waist and nuzzled closer.

* * *

"Erik," I whispered, "I know that you don't want me to leave the house but," I took a deep breath, "Maybe I could leave _with _you?"

"Why are you so set on leaving?" Erik asked in an exasperated way. I played Idly with Erik's tie, thinking of my answer.

"I don't know, Erik. I guess I just get bored of being stuck in the same place all the time."

"But Erik let's you have free reign of his house. Even Erik's room is open to you," Erik remarked. I was relieved to hear Erik's room was not off limits. It made me feel less guilty about my previous expedition, but I still wanted more freedom.

"I know, but it's still all the same house. I feel trapped down here." After a moment my feelings came bursting out, " I want to see the sun, Erik! I miss daylight. I can't stand this unending night for much longer!"

Erik sighed. He lifted me up and set me so my ear was nest to his mouth.

"You must understand ange, Erik rarely sees daylight himself," Erik's breath danced over my ear, sending chills down my spine, "Darkness is a very good friend of Erik's. It protects him from prying eyes."

I understood what Erik meant and that he was refusing my request. I drew closer to Erik, breathing in the scent of death I had come to love.

"It was just an idea," I murmured.

* * *

Erik was mildly frustrated. He had noticed that Morgan always managed to make requests when Erik was at his weakest, but this time he would be strong. Erik refused to let Morgan leave.

Sensing Erik's finality, Morgan began to search for a safer subject.

"Erik, how old are you?" she asked in an attempt to bring on a bit lighter conversation.

"Erik does not know his age. His birth has never been considered a thing to be celebrated," Erik said with bitterness.

"I figured as much. I just wanted to know your best guess is," Morgan said.

"Erik would guess his age to be about 25." As Erik said this he realized he still did not know how old Morgan was. Now it seemed so important. When they had nearly… Erik forcefully kept his mind from the daydream.

Morgan laid her hand on Erik's. She gave the leather glove a gentle tug.

"May I…?" she asked hopefully. Erik gave a nod. He felt himself a fool. Erik knew he was pushing his limits, but how could he keep unfeeling leather between them?"

"Morgan?" Erik asked, she gave a little hum in reply, "Erik begs your pardon, it is rude of him to ask, but how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," she replied.

* * *

I was unnerved by Erik's reaction. He was disgusted; by himself or me I could not tell.

"Erik?" I asked with uncertainty.

"A child," Erik muttered, "She is just a child! And Erik had nearly… He knew she was young but Erik had never imagined Morgan was _fifteen_." Erik stood up, gingerly setting me down away from him.

"Erik…" I implored. I did not like where he was going with this train of thought. Would Erik refuse to be with me just because I was so much younger?

"Erik, please…" I begged.

Erik choked back a sob. He fell to his knees in front of me. He looked down at the ground, too lowly to look me in the eyes.

"Oh ma ange!" he moaned, "Forgive your poor Erik! He would not have asked you to… If only he had known. You not have even understood what Erik had truly asked of you!" He paused to take a shuddering breathe, "Erik's hands, the hands of a _murderer_, on your sweet body! This _corpse_ of a man within you! No child, no one on_ earth_ deserves that!" Erik collapsed to the ground, sobbing into the hem of my skirt.

* * *

At that moment I decided Christine was a heartless bitch. Anyone with a _soul_ could not gaze upon this man, this perfect image of contrition, and not feel pity. It broke my heart, and I began to cry too. I knelt down next to him, taking his hand.

"Oh, Erik. I _did_ know what I was agreeing to. It was not an easy decision to make, and I lost my resolve in the end. But I do know this: no matter what regret I might have felt. , I would not have regretted that it had been with you."

Erik only cried harder. He clung to my hand with both of his.

"Oh, child, you are too forgiving of Erik," he croaked. I began to sob. I could not stand to see Erik so broken

"Erik, please don't cry love. I can hardly bear to see you this way. You're not a servant or an animal; you are my friend. You are more than that even. Please don't cry," I begged, crying myself.

* * *

Erik had never thought his sorrow could cause Morgan such pain. And yet here she was, crying for Erik's tears, weeping because Erik wept.

Erik swept the girl into his arms, holding her close. Swallowing his tears he focused only on Morgan.

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't so hard," Morgan mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Being in love with you," she explained, "I just wish their was somewhere we could be a normal couple.

* * *

**Somewhere to be a normal couple... hmmmm? Is this possible? Stay tuned to find out!**

**_Erik: As neither of us are normal, Erik has his doubts._  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Erik lay in his coffin thinking. A normal couple? Was that even a possibility for Erik? It should be for Morgan. To be a normal couple, that was not so very much to ask for.

Erik listened to the faint rhythm of Morgan's breathe from the adjacent room. He had developed a habit of this, as sleep rarely came. Part of Erik, although he refused to admit it, wanted Morgan to have another nightmare, giving him an excuse to shed her bed.

Somehow Erik managed to fall asleep, but it was not the restful sleep he truly needed.

Erik sat in his cage at the freak show. People were laughing and throwing things at him. Stones. They were throwing stones. They ripped savagely at Erik's flesh. One struck him on the forehead; hot wetness trickled down his face. Peering through the shower of his own blood, Erik watched the mocking grins that swirled around him. Suddenly, Erik spotted Morgan in the crowd. He cried out desperately, but Morgan only turned away in disgust. Erik became weaker and weaker from blood loss. He fell through empty blackness. There was a noose around his neck.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes!" a voice cackled.

Erik bolted upright. He was in a cold sweat and shaking all over. Fighting against the horror, his chest heaved violently. Erik climbed out of the coffin and headed towards the pipe organ.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of music. I had never heard such music before. It made the theme to jaws seem like a lullaby.

I realized the terrifying sound was coming from Erik's room. I carefully made my way through the darkness. Slowly opening the door, I was met by a fresh wall of inky blackness. The gloom was only broken by two glowing orbs of light.

As I drew closer, I saw the orbs dance back and forth as Erik swayed with the music. I sat for a while, listening to the fear made melody.

Finally I stood up and gently brought up the light of the oil lamps. Erik turned around, looking acutely embarrassed. I wondered why until I realized Erik had no shirt on, a fine state for a Victorian gentleman.

I came over to the bench on which Erik sat. After standing there for a moment, Erik hastily made room for me. I sat down, trying hard to not stare at Erik's chest. I knew it would only make Erik more uncomfortable. But, oh! How I wanted to stare!

"So… is there a reason you are up at this awful hour?" I said, laughing a bit.

"Erik apologizes for waking you up," he said guiltily. I tried to hide a yawn behind my hand.

"I was probably half awake anyway. Otherwise I would have slept straight through." I said, making excuses for Erik. He nodded absentmindedly.

"Do you normally play in the middle of the night?" I asked. I was concerned by the tone of his music.

"No…" Erik seemed to notice I was trying to make him open up.

"Then why tonight?" I pressed. Erik simply remained silent. "Erik, I heard that music. I want to know what made you so afraid."

"It is nothing," Erik muttered in a way that said it most certainly was something. I peered into the dark depths that held Erik's eyes. How much of it came from lack of sleep?

"Erik… do you have nightmares?" I asked. It only made sense with all Erik had been through.

The shiver that ran through Erik's body told me enough. I took Erik's hand in mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I kept my voice gentle. I would not force Erik to tell me.

"Erik would frighten you," he said, his shoulders in a shy, uncomfortable way.

"I doubt it," I muttered to myself. Erik glared down at me.

"Do not think that just because you what happened to Erik, you know the horror," Erik said darkly.

I looked Erik over. He was so very thin, and so pale; he looked as though here were ill.

"Erik, I just worry about you. You only eat when I ask you to, and even then you don't eat much, and you never sleep. It can't be healthy for you," I said, pleading for Erik to let me help him.

* * *

Erik could hardly stand the look of pain on her face. Morgan was so motherly to him, and yet she was still so child-like. His lack of wellness distressed her.

Erik was uncomfortably aware of Morgan's gaze raking over his half-naked body. He gasped as her fingers alighted upon the web of scars on Erik's back and chest.

Morgan blinked back tears. In her mind's eye she could see Erik crying out in pain as he was lashed and beaten.

"Where did you get these?' she whispered, "Who did this to you?" Her voice was choked with emotion. Erik remained silent, resolutely clinging to his past.

* * *

I realized Erik would not tell me the origin of his injuries. I thought for a while, searching for a likely culprit.

"Was it Javert?" I guessed. Erik's entire countenance changed. His body quivered his chest heaved, and there was an intense mixture of fear and anger in his expression.

"People call Erik a monster, but Javert…" Erik muttered, utterly terrified.

"Was he in your nightmare, Erik?" I gently massaged Erik's shoulder.

* * *

"It was him. It was his voice!" Erik realized aloud. Erik had killed Javert and now his victim tortured his sleep.

"Come on," Morgan said, trying to pull Erik along, "You can sleep in my room." She stopped when she realized Erik remained glued to his spot.

"Is something wrong?" Morgan asked. Erik looked at her in amazement. Morgan knew so much and yet she was still so naïve.

"Do you forget what Erik has nearly done to you?" he asked ominously. Morgan looked at him as though he had threatened her. But with a resolute expression, she said, "No, I haven't forgotten that and I also have not forgotten that the only time you had a peaceful night's sleep was when you were with me last night."

"Go to bed, Morgan," Erik ordered, "You are acting towards Erik the way you always do! Erik will not share your bed! He will not let you tempt him, and he will not let you leave!"

* * *

I was left dumbstruck and about to cry.

"A-Alright Erik. Just try to get some sleep."

* * *

**So, yeah a bit ominous...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey peeps sorry for the wait. This chapter's first draft had some MAJOR problems and I had put off fixing them FOREVER! But here it is and my migraines (which I actually do suffer from) have returned with a vengeance!**

* * *

Chapter 33

The month's passed by in a horrid monotony. Every morning Erik would pick at his breakfast and Morgan would try to create conversation. Then through out the day Erik would come and go from the lair, his mind engulfed in thoughts of the opera house. When he was at home, Morgan would stay as close as she could or was allowed. She tried to replace the breeze and the sunshine with Erik's presence, but his presence did not put roses in her cheeks nor did it give her an appetite.

* * *

I heard the creak of the front door. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was eight o'clock. Erik would not be leaving any more that day. I ran to meet him. I had come to crave Erik like a drug, and I knew it. Erik was my drug, him and music.

* * *

Erik forced a smile as Morgan ran forward to embrace him. Her gowns had begun to hang on her fading form. Her rounded face had become thin and palid. Morgan was beginning to look like Erik, and he couldn't understand why.

Erik led Morgan to the arm chair by the fireplace. They sat down together, merely taking in eachother's company. After a while, Erik noticed Morgan gently applying pressure to her closed eyes. She only did that when she was having a migraine.

"Did you eat lunch today, Morgan?" Erik asked with concern. She shook her head "no" in response.

"Ange! Why won't you eat?" Erik admonished, "You know it gives you headaches!" Morgan winced as Erik's voice rose in disapproval.

"I wasn't hungry," she mumbled.

"You have barely eaten anything for weeks! How can you not be hungry?" Erik cried.

"Volume!" Morgan moaned. Erik laid an apologetic hand on her head.

"Oh, Morgan, look at what you are doing to yourself," he whispered, "Come now, Erik will make you dinner. He will even feed you if you wish."

* * *

My appetite had long since disappeared, but Erik's distress made me willing to force something down.

"Alright," I whispered, "Can I wait in my room?"

"Of course."

I went to my room, extinguished the lamp, and lay in bed. My mind wandered up to the surface. I had a feeling my appetite was hiding somewhere above me.

I groaned, as there came a clatter of pans. I pulled the covers over my head, stuffing my pillow into my ears.

* * *

"Where is Morgan, Erik?" the Daroga accused. He was acutely aware of the disgusting features before him, but he was focusing on finding the girl. Caught off guard, Erik sent every pan he owned tumbling to the floor. Seething, he turned to face the Persian. Morgan would be furious if he killed the bastard, even if he was staring Erik in the face.

"The way _you_ respect privacy, Erik is surprised you haven't already torn the place apart searching," Erik spat, "And you took your time to come look for her."

"I thought the poor girl would have escaped by now!" Daroga yelled. The Persian turned his head towards the faint moaning coming from Morgan's room. "What have you done to her, Erik?" his voice wavered in horror.

"Daroga, don't you _dare_ think Erik would harm her. Morgan is his _life_!"

"Where is she?" Daroga demanded. Erik only glared at him with silent disdain. Nadir ran out of the kitchen toward the bedroom.

* * *

The door was thrown open, letting light leak in. I clamped my eyes shut.

"Erik! Close the door," I groaned.

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?"

I was surprised to hear Nadir's voice.  
"Nadir? What are you doing here?" I murmured.

Daroga was alarmed by the pained expression on Morgan's face.

"I'm here to help you escape," he whispered conspiratorially, "I've brought my revolver. You have been here too long. Just remember to keep your hand to your temple."

I sighed heavily. Nadir was being so _stupid_.

"Daroga that's really sweet of you that you would come… rescue me but there are a few problems with your plan," I said, standing up.

"We don't have _time_!" said the Daroga. He was fidgeting as if he expected Erik to swoop down on us like a bat out of hell at any moment.

"No. I think this is pretty important," I insisted firmly.

"Fine. Share with me, then," he huffed.

"First of all, why would Erik, along with his traps, his Punjab, and his _bare hands_, not have a gun? Secondly, there is a _labyrinth_ of traps out there that I doubt _you_ could lead me through. But most importantly," I fumed, now in Daroga's face, "I don't want to leave."

"No, most importantly, you will die before you can take her away, Nadir."

Erik stood behind Daroga with a pistol to the intruder's head. Morgan watched with apprehension.

"E-Erik, don't hurt him. Put the gun down, Erik!" she said her voice cracking.

"Why do you care so much for his welfare?" Erik challenged. Morgan had a certain fondness for Nadir and Erik hated that.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to kill those men in the alley either!" Morgan whispered. Nadir noticed that this seemed to strike a chord with the monster. Erik immediately lowered his weapon. Morgan ran to Erik, clinging to him to ward off any desperate moves on the part of the Persian policeman.

"He is just trying to do what he feels is right," she insisted, "But I don't _want _to leave you. I love you, so _much_." Nadir withdrew his weapon, placing it on the nightstand. He stood back with his hands up in surrender.

"You should go," Erik threatened. But Morgan, looking up pleadingly, asked him:

"Oh, Erik, can't he stay for a while? I haven't seen anyone besides you and the cat for so long. I would really love a bit of company."

Erik turned away in an attempt to resist Morgan's gaze. It did little to help; Erik could still feel her eyes piercing his soul. Finally, he gave a nod of consent. Morgan squealed with delight, kissing Erik in gratitude.

"She has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" observed Daroga with a laugh.

"You push Erik's boundaries Nadir," Erik threatened.

"Enough!" Morgan interjected, "I swear I need to get you two a couple's counselor.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I sat at the table watching the two men glare at each other like children. I endured a few more moments of immaturity before I threw down my fork in frustration.

"If you two don't stop staring daggers at each other…!"

The men broke eye contact and stared at their plates. I took a few more bites before pushing my own plate away.

* * *

Erik eyed Morgan's plate in disapproval. She had hardly touched her food. Erik pushed her plate back in front of her.

"You need to eat more," Erik insisted. Nadir looked up in interest.

"I'm not hungry, Erik," Morgan replied. Erik sighed. With a scraping noise, Morgan found Erik sitting at her side. Taking her fork, Erik speared a bite of food and raised it to her lips. Morgan raised a hand between her mouth and the fork.

"Erik, I'm not a child. I can feed myself," she protested. Morgan felt herself grow red as the Daroga observed Erik trying to spoon-feed her like an infant.

"Erik knows you _can_. The question is: _will_ you?"

Erik knew the answer to that question. He had started to predict my actions; our lives had become a giant game of chest. I couldn't bring myself to eat anymore. I had no appetite.

* * *

Fervently wishing I had not invited Nadir to stay, I obediently parted my lips. Erik was able to persuade me to eat until my plate was half empty.

"Better," Erik said, approving my efforts.

"Don't you think you should be concerned by her lack of appetite, Erik?" Nadir muttered in Farsi.

"Don't be stupid, Nadir. Of course Erik is concerned!" he spat back. Morgan listened to the men's unintelligible bickering.

"Hey!" Morgan shouted over the apparent gibberish, "Can we just stick to English or French from now on?" The two men stared at the girl, shocked at her outburst.

"You two bicker like an old married couple!" I snapped. I was getting irritable. I had been cooped up for so long, I had no patience left for anything.

"Are you feeling alright Morgan?" Nadir asked. He spoke with the caution of some one walking through a minefield.

"I feel perfectly fine Daroga," I said tersely, "What isn't fine is that one of you can't say a word to the other without starting a fight!"

"Daroga is judgmental. Erik is only defending himself," Erik protested.

"Defending what? Your right to lock a girl away from the world until she fades to nothing?" I didn't dare say a word to that. If I did Erik would immediately know I agreed.

* * *

"It is none of your business Nadir!" Erik spat through gritted teeth.

"But it is Morgan's business! If she is too timid to tell you that you are _killing her_, then I _will_!" Nadir shouted.

"Erik _only_ thinks of Morgan! He-" Erik froze He realized that Morgan was quietly crying to herself. He immediately took her into his arms, muttering comfort, not caring what the Daroga thought.

"I-I want t-to leave," she gasped, now crying freely, "I w-want to l-leave the lair!" Erik pressed Morgan even closer to him, trying to calm her.

"You see?" Daroga remarked. He was quickly silenced when Erik gave him a look that threatened death.

"Why do you want to leave your Erik?" he whispered.

"I don't want to leave _you_ Erik! Just the fifth cellar! I'm dying down here!"

Erik paused for a moment to consider this. Morgan was very pale, and she was getting thinner every day. Perhaps she _did_ need to leave the house by the lake. Maybe, the Daroga was right.

"Ange, Erik cannot find it in him to let you leave his domain," Erik confessed. Morgan sighed, conceding defeat without a fight.

"But," Erik continued, Morgan looked up with surprise, "The Opera House _is_ Erik's domain."

"What are you saying, Erik?" Morgan asked, barely daring to hope.

"Erik would like some help running the Garnier," Erik said, grinning.

* * *

I sat dumbstruck. Slowly a smile started to spread across my face. Finally, I flung myself on Erik, with a squeal.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried over and over.

"You're welcome," he said, chuckling softly.

"Neither of you should be trying to control the managers!" Daroga protested.

"Please, Daroga, don't ruin my only chance to leave the lair, please," I implored.

"You don't even know what Erik has been up to, mademoiselle," Nadir insisted.

"Of course I do. Erik is _famous_ for his meddling," I remarked.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Nadir asked. I paused to think. For the most part Erik didn't cause any harm. I could certainly help control the chaos he did create by working with him.

"Nope!" I chirped with finality. The Persian's face was still clouded with worry.

"Don't worry Daroga," I reassured him, "I'll keep him in line."

"Erik is sure you will," he laughed, "Now _you _need to be getting to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"How can I sleep now that I'm all excited?" I asked.

"Would you like Erik to play something for you?" Erik offered. He chuckled as I nodded like a demented bobble head.

* * *

"Come along then," Erik purred. Morgan hopped up eager to listen, but Nadir interrupted with logic.

"Perhaps she should change into her nightclothes _first_, Erik?"

Morgan froze eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Oh! Yeah!" she stammered, "I-I'll go do that." With that, Morgan ran to her room to change. She threw on her nightgown and tied her robe. She ran back to the Louis Philippe room, eager for Erik's music. Erik laughed softly, as she excitedly took hold of his arm. As Erik led Morgan to his bedroom, he paused to speak to Nadir.

"Make yourself comfortable Daroga," Erik said with a look that told the Persian not to interrupt. Nadir sat down in the nearby armchair, fully expecting to hear things he did not need to hear.

Erik, sat down at the pipe organ in his room, and Morgan took her place along side him. Gently draping his fingers over the keys, Erik began to play. Morgan contentedly closed her eyes as the music enveloped her. Before long, she fell asleep. When Erik was sure he would not wake her, he carried her off to her room.

Erik passed Nadir passed without noticing him, focusing on the little bundle in his arms on whom he shed every ounce of his affection. Daroga stood up and followed his friend to the girl's bedroom.

"Would you pull back the covers Nadir?" Erik whispered, finally noticing his friend. The Persian complied and Erik set Morgan down on her bed. When he had tucked her in, Erik slinked away to his armchair. He collapsed into his seat by the fireplace with a ragged air.

"Are you alright Erik?" Nadir asked, alarmed by the sudden change in Erik's disposition.

"She's killing me, Daroga," Erik explained, "Killing me with affection! Erik tries to not let Morgan see, but every look, every touch she gives tears me apart! It's almost as if the joy she gives is too much for Erik. Erik has never experienced something so painful and yet so pleasurable! She gives Erik so much, but I am always left wanting more," Erik sighed heavily, "She _is_ an addicting little thing."

"Have you?" Nadir pried. Erik grew even more haggard at this.

"No… somehow," Erik sighed, "She is so weak now, Erik is sure it would kill her. Morgan is dying before my eyes, Daroga. She is Persephone and this is Hades," Erik lamented.

"I'm sure she will improve when she is allowed to leave her," Daroga assured.

"Erik can only hope."


End file.
